Heart of Music
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: TFP- 'Music Speaks what cannot be Expressed, Soothes the Mind and gives it Rest,Heals the Heart and makes it whole, Flows from Heaven, To the Soul' The war is over, the humans are happy, and all seems well. But a new threat is rising, and who is this new girl who seems to be psychic? Sequel to Soul of Music. Rated T for language, experiments, violence, and insanity. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! :3 Look at this! A sequel! I hope it turns out half as good as the original story it stems from!**

* * *

''Silas? Experiment no. 4.13.7 is acting strange''

''Is that so? Strange how?''

''She's just lying around, complaining about body aches and pains''

''Hmm… Have a scientist check her out and if there's something wrong with her, simply…remove the issue'' he said, gaining a small smirk at the end. The other man nodded, going to relay the news to the present scientist responsible for such things.

* * *

''413? 413 are you awake?''

This was her chance. If she acted sick enough, they would take her out of her room and she could break free and ditch this place. Just keep acting in pain.

''My head hurts!''

''Come on. Let's go get you checked out'' the man said, helping her to her feet and leading her out the room. Keeping her eyes peeled for a route of escape, she saw nothing. Before she knew it, she was in the science lab.

''Hello, 413. What seems to be the problem?'' the scientist asked.

''My body hurts…It hurts so much to even move''

''Alright. Let me go get my supplies out of the storage room and then I'll see what I can do''

''Okay. Thank you''

She looked around wildly for an escape route. Then, she spotted it. An air vent, big enough for her to climb into. All she had to do was get up to it, seeing as it was high up off the ground. Getting up nice and quiet, she pushed a chair over to it and stacked some boxes on top. As she was climbing up and removed the cover of the vent, she heard a gasp.

''413, what are you doing!?''

She widened her eyes as he reached for her. Scrambling into the vent, she clambered through it just in time. Then she heard it.

_Weeeeeeeewoooooooo weeeeeeeeeeeewoooooooo!_

He'd set off the alarm! She continued to crawl, until she saw light up ahead. It led into the control room. This was the only way! There was a sleeping guard on duty, so she would have to deal with him. Jumping out of the vent, she startled him. Too late though, she'd already punched him in the face. He was out cold, so she grabbed his Identification card and his gun. She saw a map of the building on the wall and studied it for a second before running in what she though was the directions to the exit. Unfortunately, two guards stood between her and the exit. All she had to do was take them out. Raising the gun, she plugged her ears as the gun shot exploded off the walls. She ran by the now dead guards, and out into the court yards. People were pouring out from everywhere, trying to get a good shot at her. She ran towards the outer fence, spotting a perfectly placed hole. Diving through it, she ran and ran and ran. She ran until she couldn't anymore. She didn't hear any trucks chasing her or anything, so she assumed she was safe. She forced herself to keep moving though. She had to if she wanted to live. That's all she knew. She had to keep going. Had to, had to, had to, had to had to had to had tohadtohadtohadtohadto…

* * *

Optimus walked over to the monitors when he heard an alert start beeping. He was being contacted by a ship out in space.

''Optimus Prime speaking, whose ship is flying towards this sector?'' he spoke loud and clear.

**))** **Hey OP! Jazz speaking and it's a ship filled with cool cats from all over cybertron!(( **

''It's nice to speak with you. Are you heading towards this sector to land?''

**)) Yes Sir! ((**

''We will be waiting for your arrival. May I ask who is accompanying you?''

**)) Let's see…We've got Prowl, the other ninjabot. Blurr, the fast talking intelligence agent. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the terrortwins. Jetfire and Jetstorm, the Jettwins, and that's it other than me ((**

''Okay then. I must make it known though. The war is over, the Decepticons stationed here on earth so far are dormant, and there is no fighting over energon any longer''

**)) Well that's all good! Nice to know we don't have to worry about having our heads blown off all the time anymore! May I ask what led to the end of the war though? ((**

''That's a story that you'll find both hard to believe and incredibly entertaining. I'll wait until you arrive to fill you in on that though''

**)) Okay then, cool. Gotta go, OP. We are fast approaching your sector! ((**

With that, the line cut. Optimus nodded, then commed his team to let them know of the newcomers about to arrive.

* * *

''_You look like a monkey…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand you smell like one too!''_

Stella, Kiwi, and the whole ship of decepticons finished singing. Sarah, being mute, had a party horn and simply blew through it over and over again, which was highly annoying, but nobody cared. Megan had a stupefied smile on her face, then she squeeed.

''Aww! You guys remembered!''

''Of course we did. Why wouldn't we remember our BEST FRIEND'S birthday?'' Kiwi asked, as if it was stupid that she thought they'd forget. It _was_ stupid she thought they'd forget. Megan smiled. She didn't know what to be happier about, the fact they had went through all this trouble, or the fact that the giant hunk of metal known as Megatron…had an itty bitty little party hat on. Actually, yeah, that would be the greatest memory she had on this birthday, Megatron's tiny little party hat. She saw Sarah walking towards her, holding a huge double layer chocolate cake with rainbow colored icing. It had delicately written cursive on it, reading 'Happy Birthday Megan!' in silver/grey icing. She grinned as she realized there was also the decepticon insignia drawn onto the cake.

''Cake decorating credit belongs to me!'' Kiwi said proudly.

'' 'Tis beautiful, fair maiden!''

''No worries, Madame!''

''Alas, it is a shame that such a beauty should not last forever!'' Stella said with mock exasperation. Sarah simply nodded. Then the three girls who weren't mute burst into loud laughter, and Sarah simply grinned hugely. The decepticons looked thoroughly confused.

''What's a maiden?'' Knockout asked. They just laughed even harder.

After they ate the cake, the decepticons eating little energon goodies that Breakdown made – even though he swears Airachnid (**A/N Yes, I did finally figure out her name isn't actually Arachnid, but AIRachnid)** forced him to make them- Stella announced it was time for Megan to open up her presents. Stella, of course, wanted hers opened first. Megan agreed, and she smiled as she pulled out what was in the horribly wrapped box. It was a…thing. Actually, what the hell is this thing?

''Stella, what… _is_ it?''

''Starscream helped me make it. He made us all one, but we wanted you to get yours first''

''Uh, that doesn't tell me what it is''

''Oh yeah, uh, it's a comm link! Basically like a Bluetooth that the decepticons and other cybertronians can connect to. Yours is the best though, it was designed especially for you instead of just chips to go on our ears.''

It was true. It looped around her ear and fit perfectly. The part that went into her ear had a delicately carved purple metal flower that, when her hair was arranged correctly, it looked like a hairclip. She smiled.

''Thank you. I love it''

Then, she jolted as static crackled, then she heard Starscream's voice directly in here ear.

**))'Is it working?'((**

''Yeah'' she said aloud, not sure how to use it.

**)) it has a built in microphone. All you have to do is talk to respond to a comm. To send** **a comm, just click the button in the center of the flower and say the name of who you want to contact.((**

That easy? She clicked the button and whispered 'Megatron' and she heard a bit of static.

**)) Congratulations, you managed to work the simple machinery ((**Megatron responded to the comm sarcastically. Ugh, the nerve! She hadn't even spoken yet! She still smiled though, because she was happy.

''My turn!'' Kiwi said, shoving Stella out of the way and handing Megan her present. It was a box wrapped artfully with shimmering red rapper with black lines all over it. It made it look similar to a red and black chess board. As she unwrapped the present as easily as she could – there was no easy on Stella's, it had been wrapped enough to cover it and then given up on- and then opened the box. She smiled as she pulled out the object inside. This time she knew what it was. It was a shimmering grey one-shouldered dress that was designed in a way that would cling to her upper body but would fan out at about her waist and trailed behind her. At the bottom of the grey dress was a pattern of carefully sewn purple. The purple was sewn to make it look as if the dress had purple flames spreading up it **(A/N again. Think of Katniss Everdeen's fire dress only with grey instead of red and purple fabric flames instead of orange chemical flames)**.

It was downright beautiful, and she loved it.

''Thank you, this…this is gorgeous. You made this?''

''Yup. Without a sewing machine too!''

''Wow. It's amazing!''

''I'm glad you like it!''

Sarah raised her hand.

''Yes Sarah?''

Sarah walked forward, holding simply a gift bag with music notes drawn all over it. Opening the bag, she was greeted with a set of grey headphones with the purple decepticon insignia painted onto each ear piece, a new iPod with purple case, a 50 dollar iTunes gift card, a pack of colored pencils, and a sketch pad.

''Whoa…Thanks!'' Megan said, pulling her three best friends into a hug. She was surprised when she saw Soundwave handing her something. Once again, it was in a gift bag, though much larger. Pulling out the contents, she saw it was what looked like a bike helmet. It was grey with a purple lily painted onto the side, and it had a purple visor. She cocked her head curiously. Starscream stepped up, and when she opened his present it held a pair of grey combat boots with purple laces. Once again she tilted her head. Knockout just gave her a first aid kit, which made her laugh. Megatron had the most confusing present though. She opened up the purple box and was greeted with the sight of a grey backpack.

''It's a backpack!'' she said excitedly though. Who doesn't love a new backpack? Now she could carry around her new presents!

''That's not all it is'' Megatron said. She looked up at him, confused. It looked like a plain, ordinary backpack.

''See that string on the side?''

She nodded, seeing the odd purple string that was the only colored thing on it.

''Pull it''

She pulled the string, and it disappeared! Tilting her head, she suddenly heard a whirring come from it. She jumped back as the backpack transformed into a jetpack! It was still grey, but now it had wings sticking out on the sides with the decepticon insignia on them. Now the presents from them all made sense! The helmet so that she wouldn't have to eat bugs, the boots so that she could land well and the first aid kit in case the boots didn't work.

''The helmet is specially designed so that you can breathe at high altitudes with thin oxygen.'' Starscream said.

''Well, put the stuff on!'' Kiwi said, excited to see how the things worked. Megan nodded, slipping the helmet and boots on. Then, she pulled the backpack on and clipped the latchy thingy around her chest.

''It's solar powered, so you don't have to worry about it running out of fuel!'' Knockout said. She nodded. Megatron picked her up, and the others picked up their respective charges as they went out to the landing area thing. Megatron told her how to use the thing.

''You press this button right here…yep, that's it. Now, you grab the handles and guide it like…one of those lawnmower things'' **(A/N yet again. One of those lawnmowers that you just sit on and pull around the guidey stick things that make it go in a certain direction. I think it's called a zero turn?) **

''Oh, that's simple enough.'' She said as she pressed the 'go button', as she called it. It made her go above the ground, hovering. Megatron transformed into his alt mode and waited for her to take off. She went higher and then took off, going left. She heard Megatron following her and watched as he got right beside her and matched her pace. She tried going right, and somehow ended up going up.

''Whoa!'' she yelled, laughing the entire time. She suddenly remembered a song she heard a long time ago, called 'Galaxies' by Owl City. As she got the hang of it, she suddenly heard more jets approaching. Starscream got right beside her on the opposite side of Megatron, and Stella stuck her tongue out at her. Megan copied the action. Soundwave also caught up, as well as SkyBlue, Dreamcatcher, and Sandstorm. Knockout obviously wasn't flying with them, but his holoforms was riding with Sandstorm and Kiwi. Megan grinned, and then she saw something in her peripheral vision. Looking towards it, she slowed down. There was an incredibly huge ship coming into the atmosphere, and it was coming fast. She watched as it went down to the ground, and then watched it land, and so did the others. It had the autobot symbol on it.

''Let's head back'' Megatron said. Soundwave opened up a bridge and they all went back into the command room in time to see a call coming through to them from the autobot base. Megan answered it before they could say anything, and they were greeted with Miko.

''Dude, we've got new bots! You should totally come and meet them. Besides, they totally want to meet you after finding out how you guys ended the war!''

''Cool! I'm wondering how you guys got introduced, told the story, and called us in a matter of seconds though!'' Megan responded just as excitedly.

''So you knew they were here!? Hey, cool get up! Did they give you that?''

''Yup! It's my birthday!''

''Cool!''

''Cool!''

''Cool!''

'''What are we doing!?''

''I don't know!''

''We'll be over in a little bit!''

''Okay! I'm gonna get Bulkhead to take us all to the mall! I'm sure my host family won't mind when they find out it's for your birthday''

''You don't have to''

''Yes I do! How old are you?''

''I'm seventeen now!''

''Cool. I'm still 16. I turn seventeen two months from now!''

''In October?''

''Yup! October 13th!''

''October 13th is on a Friday this year…''

''Cool!''

''Totally!''

''Um, I hate to break up this glorious chat, but aren't we going to go visit them?'' Knockout interrupted.

''Oh yeah! See you in a little bit! Is Jack there?'' Megan asked.

''Yeah, why?''

''Just wondering.''

''Mmhm… Okaaaaay~'''

''Miko, I don't know what ideas you have floating through your head, but destroy them right now''

''How do you know I have ideas?~''

''Oh my gosh I'm on my way over there right now''

She hung up and hopped off the monitor via ladder they had set up for them. Stella grinned.

''Why _were_ you wondering if Jack was there?'' she said evilly.

''Oh my gosh, you two are horrible! I was just wondering if he was going to be there!''

''So why didn't you ask about Raf too? After all, you just wanted to know if they were there!'' Kiwi teased. Sarah was just grinning her evil grin.

Oh, don't forget, we all still hate Smokescreen Sarah signed, remembering the time he almost killed Soundwave. The girls nodded.

''Just not as much, but still a considerably large amount of hate'' Kiwi said.

''Yes'' Stella and Megan agreed. The decepticons fired up the bridge, and they walked through to be greeted with a flurry of new bots. Jack waved at them and the girls, now including Miko, giggled and all stared at Megan. Jack climbed down, walking over.

''What's so funny?'' he asked.

''Nothing!'' every single girl, except Sarah, chorused. He shrugged and walked back over to Arcee. Megan turned around and gave them all the finger.

''I hate you all. So much''

''Sure you do~''

They all spun around when they heard Optimus start talking. After introductions went around, the Jettwins decided to ask how they ended the war. Megan grinned.

''Well, you see, it started when we were kidnapped by this group of vehicons…''

* * *

_**And so concludes the first chapter of Heart of Music, the sequel to Soul of Music. The actual musicky stuff will start either next chapter or the chapter after that.**_

_**In case you're confused,**_

_**Jazz:TFA**_

_**Prowl: TFA**_

_**Blurr: TFA**_

_**Jetfire and Jetstorm: TFA**_

_**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: G1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow. I've already got another chapter up? aMAZING! Get ready for some awesome mall shopping and crazy cake baking!**_

_**First Song: Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will. I. Am.  
**_

_**Second Song: Cooking by the Book by Lazy**** Town**_

* * *

''Yeah...Yeah... Yeah, I know... So I can spend the night? Yay! Thanks!'' Miko said as she hung up her pink phone.

''My foster parents said I could spend the night at the base and that we could go to the mall! Let's go!'' Miko said, pulling the girls towards Bulkhead. He transformed willingly and they all hopped in. Ratchet opened up a groundbridge into an abandoned alley a few miles from a mall in Las Vegas. Sarah signed to Miko to ask Bulkhead if she could play her iPod.

''Yeah, sure. Have anything good?''

She nodded. Pulling her iPod out, she started playing a song on her favorites playlist.

_''Yeah, you can be the greatest_  
_ You can be the best_  
_ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_''

Well, it was good so far. Sarah, though quiet, was mouthing along to it.

_ ''You can beat the world_  
_ You can beat the war_  
_ You can talk to God, go banging on his door_''

Megan started singing along, as well as Stella.

_ ''You can throw your hands up_  
_ You can beat the clock (yeah)_  
_ You can move a mountain_  
_ You can break rocks_  
_ You can be a master_  
_ Don't wait for luck_  
_ Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_''

Kiwi had joined in now. Bulkhead stopped at a traffic light, listening. He hadn't heard the girls sing other than the Fourth of July, and that didn't really count.

_ ''Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
_ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_''

Miko nodded. It wasn't Slash Monkey, but it was a very inspirational song. It earned a good five stars with the girls singing.

_ ''You can go the distance_  
_ You can run the mile_  
_ You can walk straight through hell with a smile_''

Megan had her eyes closed, swaying with the beat.

_ ''You can be the hero_  
_ You can get the gold_  
_ Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke''_

Bulkhead found himself thinking. Megan. She was so happy, so full of life. When compared to how Megatron used to be, you wouldn't even think there were similarities between them. But when he remembered the stories Optimus told them about Megatron before he went all evil and stuff, he could see the similarities between them just line up. Just like Stella was so similar to Starscream, and Kiwi was so much like Knockout and Sarah was so much like Soundwave.

_ ''Yeah, do it for your people_  
_ Do it for your pride_  
_ How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?''_

He thought that this was what the decepticons were like when the were young, practically sparklings.

_ ''Do it for your country_  
_ Do it for your name_  
_ 'Cause there's gonna be a day...''_

To every other human, they were just ordinary humans. But to the cybertronians, they would be honored for millions of years, and legends for the rest.

_ ''When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
_ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame''_

Just like Miko, Jack, and Raf.

_ ''Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_  
_ On the walls of the hall of fame''_

They are champions. All of them are.

_ ''Be students_  
_ Be teachers_  
_ Be politicians_  
_ Be preachers_  
_ (Yeah)''_

So many years of war, and then it literally ends with a group of organics.

_ ''Be believers_  
_ Be leaders_  
_ Be astronauts_  
_ Be champions_  
_ Be truth seekers_

_Be students_  
_ Be teachers_  
_ Be politicians_  
_ Be preachers_

_ Be believers_  
_ Be leaders_  
_ Be astronauts_  
_ Be champions''_

Stella, Kiwi, and Megan matched up with the song perfectly, voices sounding as if they'd been recorded into it.

_ ''Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame''_

Megan was getting so into it, she was almost in tears.

_ ''(Be a champion)_  
_ You could be the greatest_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You can be the best_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest''_

Megan and Stella sang the main part of that, while Kiwi sang the 'be a champion' part.

_ ''(Be a champion)_  
_ You could beat the world_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You could beat the war_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You could talk to God, go banging on his door''_

Kiwi and Stella switched roles, so that Stella was singing 'be a champion'.

_ ''(Be a champion)_  
_ You can throw your hands up_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You can beat the clock (yeah)_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You can move a mountain_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You can break rocks'_

_ (Be a champion)_  
_ You can be a master_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ Don't wait for luck_  
_ (Be a champion)_  
_ Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_  
_ (Be a champion)_

_ Standing in the hall of fame'' _

The song ended just as he pulled into a parking place. The girls hopped out, as well as Bulkhead's holoform. His holoform looked like a tall bodybuilder, dressed in an army green muscle shirt and black cargo pants. He had dark tanned skin and shaggy black hair with army green streaks in it. He had black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. His eyes were also army green. As they walked into the mall, they earned a few curious glances. One boy in a group of girls, yeah that would call for some attention. No one said anything though.

''Alright, first we need to do some clothes shopping. You've been wearing that same shirt and pants since I met you''

''They're not the same clothes, I've got a lot of the same things. That would be kinda funky if I wore the same thing all the time'' Megan said. Miko shrugged before dragging Megan into an American Eagle Outfitters store. From there they picked out a purple blouse, a purple knee length skirt, and a grey denim long sleeve vest. The outfit went well with her combat boots. She'd left the jetpack/backpack and helmet at the base. She still had her new comm link around her ear though. She had some money of her own, but when she went to pay for it Miko cut her off and bought hers, Stella's, Kiwi's, Sarah's, and herself the outfits. Kiwi had just a casual red dress that dropped to her knees and a black long sleeve vest. Sarah just got a purple blouse and black skinny jeans. Stella picked out a red tank top, a blue jean vest, and grey slacks. That was easily two hundred bucks right there.

''Why are you staring at me so strange? My host parents are pretty wealthy. That wasn't even a dent in how much they get.'' she said when she noticed them staring at her. They shrugged and followed her to the next store, which was Spencers. Megan walked around and looked. She saw a pair of knee high grey socks with purple tops and grinned. She grabbed them and continued looking. She saw a pair of black arm warmers that came up to her elbows with spikes coming out of the knuckles. Once again, she grabbed them. Sarah walked up to her holding a purple feather boa. Megan took it and grinned. By the time she was finished today, she would look like one of two things. One, she would look like an idiotic grey, purple, and black clown, or two, she would look like a badass fighter girl. Probably one, but she was going for number two. When she walked up to Miko, Miko had an armful of Batman, My Little Pony, and Powerpuff Girls merchandise. Sarah had picked up a pair of knee high purple and black striped socks similar to the ones she'd picked out. Stella had shirt with Jack Skellington on it, from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Kiwi had a red and black feather boa. Bulkhead still had nothing. Miko, once again paid for everything before dragging them to Bath and Body Works. The smell of flowery things hit her like a brick wall when she was used to the usual smell of oil, metal, and energon. Looking around, she found a container of shower gel called 'Twilight Glitter' .

''Ah, so close'' she mumbled to herself, thinking of the pony Twilight Sparkle. She loved the smell of the gel though, so she grabbed it, as well as the matching lotion. Kiwi had picked out some shower gel called 'Everlasting Sunshine' and the matching lotion. Stella got shower gel called 'Enchanted Moonlight' and the matching lotion. Sarah picked out some classic shower gel simply called 'Cherry Blossom' and the matching lotion. Miko picked the same stuff as Kiwi. Once again, she paid for it.

''Girl, we're gonna go eat lunch now before you even think of dragging us anywhere else...and I'M paying for it!'' Kiwi said, grabbing Miko's arm before she could drag them anywhere else. The searched through the food court, but then realized none of them wanted the same thing. Sarah wanted spaghetti. Kiwi wanted Pizza. Stella wanted tofu. Megan wanted Teriyaki chicken, vegetables, and rice. Miko didn't care. Neither did Bulkhead. They ended up getting everything they wanted, and Kiwi DID pay for it. Miko simply got fried rice and vegetables with soy sauce drenching it. Bulkhead didn't get anything. After they ate, they all got chocolate milkshakes. Then, Miko drug them back to the next, and last, store they were going to visit, Victoria's Secret. The smell of perfume was so strong it almost made even Kiwi gag. They did get some for each of them though. Then they went into the clothing section of the store. Honestly, Megan didn't even care about the abnormal amount of underwear and bras the store was stocked up on until Stella held a thong in front of her.

''You should get these for when you and Jack get together~''

Let's just say it was an interesting sight for other customers watching one teenage girl trying to strangle another teenage girl with a pink see-through thong. Miko then decided it was time to go back to base before someone called the cops. They ran out the mall as security chased them and jumped into Bulkhead. He sped out of there like lightning, and they were through a groundbridge before they even knew what happened. They were now back at base, and there was another groundbridge ready. Turns out Jack's mom wanted to make a cake for Megan since it was her birthday. They were bridged into Jack's garage. Jack opened the garage door for them and they came in. The house smelled homy, like vanilla and cinnamon. All the humans were there; June, Jack, Raf, and Fowler, and now them. Sarah, Kiwi, Stella, Miko, and June all went into the kitchen, leaving Megan with all the boys.

''Um...Hi?''

''Happy birthday'' Jack said, walking over. She did her best to ignore what her friends had been picking on her about and focused on acting normal, but failed. She was acting quiet and shy, and especially when June sent Fowler to go pick up something from the store and Raf had to go home to get something. It was just her and Jack in the living room.

''Are you okay? You've been abnormally quiet today''

''Uh, yeah. I've just, never really celebrated my birthday with anyone other than Stella, Kiwi, and Sarah'' Which wasn't a lie. Her parents had always either been so high they thought she was a hallucination, so drunk she had to hide in her room to avoid abuse, or had no money when they were sober. They never bought cakes, or presents, or even really knew she was there. Her friends were the only ones who stood up for her and hung out with her. This was a completely new experience.

''Really? What about your family?''

'' Alcoholics, abusive, drug abusers, I hated their guts'' she deadpanned.

''Oh. Did you go to school?''

''Yeah, until about seven months ago, when we were saved'' she said.

''Saved?''

''When the vehicons kidnapped us. I consider that as saving us. We were so miserable in our homes, we had either drugged up parents, alcoholic parents, or both. School was chocked full of bullies, and I was always in the principals office for fighting and cussing and one time I even...I even...'' she choked on a sob. Jack pulled her into a hug as she dropped to her knees.

''One time...one time I...''

''You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up''

''No, I...I need to say this... No one knows, not even Stella, Kiwi, or Sarah. ''

''You don't have too''

''One time I...I cut''

''You cut? What...do you mean?''

''I cut my wrists! I tried to kill myself! It didn't work though. My daddy was filled with alcohol instead of drugs that day. He walked in and saw the blood. I don't know why he even cared. He didn't. He just wanted an excuse to hit me... He beat me with his belt over and over and over and over again! Momma was the only reason he stopped. She said they didn't need the law after them about drugs AND murder. He was going to kill me... Three weeks later, we were kidnapped. It's truly a shame when a ship filled with giant, violent evil robots is better than living in your own home!'' she was crying so hard, she could hardly breathe. Jack just continued hugging her. They suddenly heard music thumping from in the kitchen.

_''I'll pile on the candy, _  
_ It's such a pretty sight_  
_ It makes the food taste dandy_  
_ But my tummy hurts all night_''

...What...the...hell...

''_I'll put in some ingredients_  
_ But keep the rest for me_  
_ I'm not just disobedient_  
_ I'm careful, can't you see?_''

...Is...This?

''_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake_  
_ If the way is hazy, _  
_ You gotta do the cooking by the book_  
_ You know you can't be lazy_  
_ Never use a messy recipe, _  
_ The cake will end up crazy_  
_ If you do the cooking by the book, _  
_ Then you'll have a cake_  
_ We gotta have it made, _  
_ You know that I love cake_  
_ Finally, it's time to make a cake!_ ''

Megan laughed a little bit. It was just like her friends to have an idiotic song play at the perfect moment. They must have heard her crying...

''_Making food is just like science, _  
_ With tools that blend and baste_  
_ And every fun appliance_  
_ Gives the food a different taste!_ ''

She dried her eyes and then realized she'd cried all over Jack's shoulder.

''Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cry all over you!''

''It's okay! I don't care. The bathroom's the first door on the left in the hall if you want to get yourself cleaned up. I'm going to go change my shirt''

''Okay, thanks''

_ ''It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake_  
_ If the way is hazy, _  
_ You gotta do the cooking by the book_  
_ You know you can't be lazy_  
_ Never use a messy recipe, _  
_ The cake will end up crazy_  
_ If you do the cooking by the book, _  
_ Then you'll have a cake_  
_ We gotta have it made, _  
_ You know that I love cake_  
_ Finally, it's time to make a cake_  
_ We gotta have it made, _  
_ You know that I love cake_  
_ Finally, it's time to make a -_  
_ You gotta do the cooking by the book! _  
_ Cake!'' _

She grabbed her bags from earlier and went into the bathroom. She slipped out of the clothes she had on, pulled on her new purple blouse, the purple skirt, and the grey long sleeved vest Miko got her. It looked good together. Then, she pulled off her boots and pulled on her knee high socks. Then, she put the boots back on. The socks came out way above the boots, which came to about her lower shin. Then, she pulled on the spiked arm warmers and wrapped the feather boa around her neck so that it dangled behind her. She grinned. She looked like number two, the badass fighter woman. Jack knocked on the door.

''You okay in there?''

''Yup!'' she opened the door. Jack had on a simple black t shirt and blue jeans. She looked ready for a costume arena. As they went back into the living room, Raf and Fowler were back, and there was a huge vanilla cake with chocolate icing on it. There was also a red frosted autobot insignia drawn onto it. She smiled.

''Thank you guys. This is great!'' She smiled, pushing the horrid memories of home into the back of her mind. This was home now, with her new family. This was what she needed. She smiled genuinely as she sat down to blow out her candles.

''Make a wish first!'' Raf reminded her. She nodded.

_I wish that this will last forever_ and she blew the candles out.

* * *

_**MMMM yeah! Gotta love that absolute misery in only the second chapter. Poor Megan :( And now you know why the genre is Hurt/Comfort!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I'm going to TRY and update everyday, but I don't know. I'm lucky today, because I got a snow day! Anyways, just wanted to say that I'm gonna try and update everyday but don't depend on it too much because of school.**_

_**Oh, and just so you know, when telling the story from '413's' POV, it may randomly switch between first person and third person point of view just to convey a bit how unstable she is.**_

* * *

413 looked around quickly before diving into the dumpster. It was a dumpster outside of some drive-through store called KO Burger. It seemed like the only people around were the people who had to work the inhuman hours of night shift. Rooting around, she found a perfectly good burger that had been thrown out because it was a day old. She didn't argue though. It had taste though, something she wasn't used to. Her entire life had been spent living through an IV. Even though it was incredibly greasy to most people, she didn't even know what grease was. Most of the things she knew were things she'd been taught the meanings of or picked up from the people around the base. She knew she wasn't born there. She knew these things. She knew that at one point in time she had a mother and a father. She remembered seeing something glowing purely white and speaking to her. She remembered drinking some kind of glowing blue liquid and almost dying. She remembered a car crash. She remembered a lot of blood. She remembered waking up and seeing the scarred face of Silas. And then she remembered everything after that. They wanted her because of her ability. It gave her the ability to 'see' things, almost like a sixth sense. When she made physical contact with an object of sentimental or sentient life, sometimes she got a vision of what the object's story was. The scientists had tested that theory with a random dead guy. They'd forced her to read his story to them. He'd had a wife, three daughters, it was horrible the things they made her do. She hated it. Hated it, hated it, hated it hated it hated it hatedithatedithatedithatedit! Just like her tendency to ramble. Apparently she had abnormal levels of energy in her body, so they wanted to see how well she could stand a shock. So crank went the monitors and _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzpt!_ I was in so much pain. Pain, pain pain! It messed up my brain! I had been semi normal before the 'electronodes' had been injected into my bloodstream. Yeah, they didn't hook me up to a bunch of wires like you may have though. They had this vile of purple stuff and they injected it into my veins. Then they told me what it was! It was a vile filled with miniature nanobots the size of molecules. When they fired them up via monitors, I was shocked from the inside! Some of those little bot thingies happened to be in her head, so it messed her up a little. Just a little bit! Hehe... She snapped back into the present day when she heard something outside the dumpster. Suddenly, a black cat jumped up onto the side of the dumpster and jumped in. When it noticed her though, it hissed and reared back. She hissed back, even though she knew it was completely illogical. Then she noticed the eyes. They stood out so much against the black coat of fur. Instead of the traditional yellow/hazel of a cat's eyes, it had ice blue eyes. Ice blue eyes that held so much emotion, intelligence, and power that she wondered how it had resorted to eating dumpster food. She reached out gently, and the cat hissed, but much calmer now. She took her index finger and gently touched the cat's nose. Her mind flashed with the image of a trash can, an angry man swinging a broom, an extreme battle with another tom, and a group of teenagers with a knife trying to skin him alive. She growled as she pulled her hand back. Looking the cat in the eye once more, she handed him the rest of her burger so that he didn't have to fight and claw into one himself. The cat munched it hesitantly at first, before realizing how hungry it truly was. She heard something outside of the dumpster once again, and growled as someone peered inside.

''What the fu- get out of there!'' the old guy yelled, trying to pull her out. With inhuman speed and agility, she was out of the dumpster and running through alleys in no time, and then she slowed down only to have something soft and slick slide around her. It was the cat! It had followed her.

''You need a name...Caligo'' she named him, remembering a bit of the Latin one of the guys at the base had taught her. Caligo, it meant night. A perfect name for a pitch black cat. The cat purred. As she began walking again, she crouched down by a puddle that seemed oddly placed in the middle of town in a desert. Oh well. Looking into the reflection, she bared her teeth. Her canines were now at least an inch long, resembling fangs, and her eyes were now ice blue slits. She grinned and held her arm out for the cat. It climbed up onto my shoulder and I continued walking, not noticing the blue and black sports car a few feet away, just watching me.

* * *

Blurr walked into base through a groundbridge, mind curious as to what he'd just seen. He walked over to Jack, Raf, and Miko to get their input on them.

''Hey there Zippy!'' Miko greeted him with her usual enthusiastic nature. He groaned. Of _course_ she would keep calling him that after Bumblebee said that.

''The-name's-not-Zippy-for-the-last-time!'' he blurted quickly.

''Okay. So, whatcha need?''

''Is-it-normal-for-a-human-to-have-blue-eyes-the-color-of-my-armor, jet-black-hair,

and-fangs?''

''Urm, no? They may have been wearing contacts and fake fangs though, just to look cool''

''She-had-a-black-cat-on-her-shoulder-too. It-had-solid-black-fur-and-eyes-the-same-color-as-hers''

''Oh. Well, that's just a little less normal. Nope, humans don't usually have blue cat eyes and fangs, nor do they carry around black cats that have the same features.''

''I'll never figure out how you can understand him'' Arcee said, walking up to them. Miko shrugged.

''It's about like Raf understanding Bumblebee. No idea how he does it''

Arcee nodded, then noticed Jack had a sort of haunted look on his face.

''You okay, Jack?''

''Yeah. Yeah, I'm just kind of sad about something Megan told me''

''Oh? And what would that be?'' Miko said, suddenly spinning around.

''I don't...It's not in my place to say'''

''Come on, it's not like I'll tell!''

''Miko, I don't trust you to not poke your eye out with a guitar string. I'm not going to tell you what she told me''

''Well, fine then! I'll work it out of her myself!'' Miko said, grinning evilly.

''Miko, no. This isn't about any of those crazy ideas you've had romping around in your brain the past few days''

''Oh? What ideas would those be?''

''Miko, shut up for a second. Just leave her alone''

''Hellooooooo? Talking-about-an-interesting-looking-human-who-may-or-may-not-have-been-human-over-here?'' Blurr suddenly said, getting bored of their conversation. They ignored him. He huffed as he went back through the groundbridge, determined to find the girl again.

* * *

Stella snapped to attention as she suddenly heard Megatron and Starscream chatting away amiably. They were chatting about someone.

''I was informed by you that Shockwave was dead!''

''Well, you know...''

''You lied?''

''How'd you know?''

''What's new?''

''Was I really that bad?''

''Ask Soundwave, I'm sure he can show you video clips of every single lie and murder attempt you ever made''

''No thanks, I'd prefer to let those things stay low''

''That's what I thought. I truly am surprised that he not only is still alive, he tracked us down and will be here later today!'' Megatron said, truly surprised. Stella couldn't take it anymore.

''Um, who is Shockwave?'' she asked, hoping they didn't get mad at her for eavesdropping.

''Oh, hey Stella. Shockwave is this huge black and purple cybertronian with one huge red dot for an eye. He is a scientist, and he relies completely on logical situations. If it's illogical, he'll try and remove the issue.''

''Well, I guess me and Megan need to move away then'' she grinned, joking. Starscream shook his head sadly.

''He will definitely be...most confused when he meets you guys. I'm almost afraid to see what _you_ do to him''

''What do you mean what _I_ do to him!?'' She said with exasperation, even though she was smiling the whole time. She was suddenly interrupted by a flying projectile. Said projectile was actually a hairband.

''Argh! What the hell!? Who let go of that!?''

''Sorry! It was my fault!'' Kiwi yelled from _clean across the room._

''You aimed that at me!''

''I didn't! Honest! Trust me, you'd know if I'd aimed it at you!''

''Well let me tell you something! Revenge is nigh!'' Stella grabbed the offensive object and stretched it back, running up to Kiwi and flicking it at her.

''Hey! Oh you asked for it!'' and thus, Kiwi produced a huge red pillow from seemingly thin air.

''How do they do that again?'' Starscream asked.

''Do what?'' Megatron answered.

''Pull objects from out of nowhere?''

''Oh, I don't know. I don't really question them. It hurts my head when I do''

''Do I need to pull out the rubber chicken again!?'' Megan suddenly yelled, walking up to them dragging a rubber chicken.

''You already did!'' Kiwi and Stella yelled in unison.

''Oh, I was just asking. I was gonna do it anyways!'' she said before jumping into the fray and rolling around in a mass of teenage limbs and busted up pillows. They were now pulling streamers and everything else out of their backpacks and throwing them at each other, creating quite a fabulous mess.

And then Sarah started playing the Benny Hill Theme song...

A piece of Styrofoam suddenly flew through the air and hit Sarah in her forehead. She was calm though. She sat her iPod down carefully, climbed down off the monitors where she was sitting, and calmly walked over to them. Then, with unnatural glee she produced two cans of silly string and sprayed it all over the three of them before diving into battle as well. So now, there were four teenagers rolling around in the floor, using a hairband, a busted pillow, a rubber chicken, and silly string as weapons. All while Benny Hill played in the background. And suddenly the vehicons started throwing pinecones at each other.

''Yup...Shockwave's gonna have a blast here'' Starscream said, looking at the cacophony of madness and mayhem around them.

''Yup''

* * *

_**And cue the author's notes! My leg is currently asleep, so SHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Oh no! It just woke up! Now the evil bone that resides in my leg is going to take over andsuioghsorgndeghaerygerygfyuvgtvgr...**_

**Hello. You must review. It is not optional. You must. Or I will hunt you dowtgjbbnsdgjkbdzfhdghn_jfgjgfj_ **

**_Okay. I've got control again. Please review! ( and yes, it is optional)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello hello hello! Prepare for glitching Shockwaves, confused Predakings, and another midnight dancetron!**_

_**First song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring**_

_**Second Song: Riot by Three Days Grace**_

_**Third Song: Monster by Meg and Dia (DotEXE Dubstep Remix)**_

_**Fourth Song: Pain by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

Megan, Stella, Sarah, and Kiwi were all kind of hiding behind Knockout and Starscream. Why? Well, for one thing, Shockwave is terrifying. Another thing, there's a giant, robotic dragon that towers well over top of Megatron. And Knockout towers over the girls, and he's the shortest decepticon on board! So they felt as if they had the right to be terrified. Shoot, even Starscream and Knockout almost had heart attacks when the thing walked through the approached the beast with caution, but not much worry.

''Be careful, m-my liege!'' Starscream stuttered. The giant robot dragon instantly looked towards him and he squeaked!

''Ah, Shockwave. Such a clever resurrection you have created. How, may I ask, did you do it?'' Megatron asked, curious.

''I simply extracted the CNA from predacon remains and cloned it'' he said. He had yet to see the humans yet, and they were honestly hoping he wouldn't. There was something off about him. Even Megatron hadn't been that scary!

''Yes, yes...'' Then Megatron _finally_ take notice of the cowering humans hiding behind the cowering decepticon medic and his second in command.

''I did alert you to the war's end, yes?''

''Yes, my liege. I am still unsure of why you ended the war without eliminating the autobots though. Surely it would be logical to destroy them should they choose to start fighting again?''

''No, Shockwave. The fighting is over, and no more energon will be shed by our hands or the autobots unless the attacker is a direct threat to both of our forces.''

''What of the organic life forms native to this planet? Are they not inferior?''

...And cue Megan's rage.

''Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you will not be calling my race ''inferior'' to yours. If I ever hear you say something like that again about my kind I will poke your Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer looking eye out! With a stick!'' She stormed right up to him, and suddenly the Predacon was towering over her, growling.

Let's get one thing straight.

Megan in normal mode = terrified of huge giant metal dragons looking ready to eat her.

Megan in rage mode = Just a bit more than crazy and tends to be a bit delusional and random.

''You're tall.'' It was so random, so simple, that the predacon backed down almost immediately, tilting its head.

''You're pretty badass looking too'' she grinned.

''Megan? Megan! Get over here before that thing eats you!'' Stella squealed. Megan turned around and smiled. Then she heard the predacon start growling again and snapped out of her rage filled stupor. Jogging back to her friends, she glared at Shockwave and the predacon.

''Later'' and then her, Stella, Sarah, and Kiwi all went to the insecticon hangar, where they found Mariposa and Midnight.

''So those were the pests you were talking about that were present aboard the Nemesis?''

''Yes, though I would advise you not to call them pests. Seriously, it's a bad idea'' Megatron said, remembering how Megan had first introduced herself. They did not notice Knockout and Starscream narrow their optics and Shockwave, nor did they notice Soundwave bristling. The predacon trailed after Shockwave and Megatron as they left the flight deck and went further into the ship. Once Shockwave was out of sight though, the predacon hissed and growled at them before continuing. Starscream turned around.

''Let us make a pact here and now to try and keep the humans away from Shockwave and the predacon. It would probably end badly for them if they were caught alone together.'' The others nodded before going to locate their respective charges.

* * *

Blurr crept along as slow as he could behind the girl. After about an hour and a half of searcing, he'd finally found her again. He noticed that she was pretty smart too, because she kept varying her paces and routes. She would speed up and change directions multiple times, and then she would slow down and head the same direction for five minutes straight before speeding up even more. He also noticed she kept glancing back at him and then speeding up. She suddenly took off running at breakneck speed that was unnatural for a human to be running and made a sharp turn into an alley. Not realizing it was a dead end though, he followed her through the maze of alleys before reaching the end. She was gone. He glanced up, down, all around. She was gone, simply vanished. He transformed and turned around, not wanting to stay in robot form too long. Now that he was facing the right direction, he could leave. Well, he was going to until something crashed onto his hood. The girl was standing in front of him, and had her hands spread evenly against his hood. Those ice blue eyes glared at where she probably thought a driver was supposed to be sitting, and the cat on her shoulder simply hissed. She bared her own fangs and hissed as well.

''Who are you and why are you following me!?'' she hissed out. He didn't dare answer, because that would reveal what he was.

''Get out of the vehicle. Now''

Nothing moved. She hissed in frustration and started pacing back and forth in front of him.

''Dang it! Why won't you get out!? Get out get out get out get outgetoutgetout!''she yelled at him. She was starting to freak him out, especially with those long black claws she had on her hands that weren't there a split second ago. Seriously, what is she?

''I just wanted to get away from it! And now I'm being followed! Seriously, why can't I just escape!?''

Suddenly, she looked at him. Reaching out with her hand, she widened her eyes as he was filled with some kind of invasive feeling, as if something was invading his mind. When she moved her hands, she looked at him with wide eyes.

''You're not going to get out of the car...'' she said.

''Because you _are_ the car! You're one of those metal monsters that Silas was always talking about! Are you one of the autobots? Please tell me you are! Please! Get me far away from here!'' she begged him. He wanted to resist, because he was on strict orders not to reveal himself to the humans unless he had no choice. He could just sit still and maybe she'd think it was a crazy dream she'd had while she was awake.

''Please...'' she begged, her slit eyes wide with pain and sadness.

Alright, that did it. He couldn't stand how sad she looked and sounded. Not to mention it was nighttime, and Nevada nights are pretty chilly. Besides, she seemed to already know all about them. He popped open the passenger side door for her.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. He'd actually opened the door for her. She was hesitant as she inched towards the door, worried that it was just a trick, but when he let her climb in and let her bring Caligo, she was a bit more relaxed. She jolted a bit when a voice started talking through the radio.

''First-of-all-I-want-to-know-if-you-can-understand-me?''

''Yes. You talk a little fast, but I can follow along pretty good.''

''Okay-that's-good. Do-you-mind-telling-me-how-you-figured-out-what-I-was?''

''Well, there are actually two reasons. When I was really young, I was kidnapped by this organization called MECH. They experimented on me and studied me when the found out about my ability to ''see'' in a sense. When autobots came to earth, that was suddenly all they talked about. So I learned through that. But they made it seem like you were all evil. And I believed that until I ''saw'' you. Your story, your faction, your history, I know all of that. And that's how I know''

''Can-you-elaborate-a-bit-more-on-your-ability-to-'see'?''

''Well, when I was really little, like when I was a baby, I remember this blinding white light and it was talking to me. I can't really remember what it said, but I remember it being important. Then I remember accidentally drinking this glowing blue liquidy stuff, and it almost killed me. I remember a car crash, a lot of blood, and then I woke up in MECH's lab. I spent my first few years of life there, and then we discovered that when I make physical contact with a sentient or sentimental object, I can connect my mind to its energy, or mind. It allows me to 'see' the thing's or creature's history through their eyes. If I want to, I can even 'borrow' some of that thing's energy, giving myself features that resemble it. Like my eyes, claws, and fangs. I 'borrowed' some of Caligo's energy, and it gave me my cat like features, as well as catlike agility and balance, as well as enhanced speed and strength. But it only takes a little bit of energy from that creature. It didn't even phase him, he probably didn't even realize the energy was gone. That's how little I took''

''Wow...That's-pretty-crazy-but-obviously-true-since-you-have-proof-on-you-as-you-speak''

''Yup''

''So-what's-your-name?''

''My...name? I don't have a name. I have a number. I was Experiment No. 4.13.7. Everyone kinda just started calling me 413. So, I guess that's my name. I'm 413''

''I-don't-like-that-name, but-okay. My-name's-Blurr''

''That's a...''She trailed off as she let out a yawn. She blinked drearily.

''That's a nice name'' she said before falling asleep. Caligo meowed, curled up in her lap, and purred as he too fell asleep. Blurr would have smiled had he not been in vehicle mode. He was driving back to base, and he would be glad to get a good recharge when he got back to base as well. 413 wasn't a good name. No. He would find a good name for her later. But for now, she was 413.

* * *

Megatron noticed how nervous the humans were around Shockwave, so he decided to talk to Megan through her new Comm link.

''Hey Megan''

**))Hey Megatron! Whatcha need?((**

''I was just wondering if you wanted to get something fun set up for tonight. We haven't had a dancetron in a while, isn't that what you call them?''

**))Really!? Oh yay! Awesome awesome awesome~!((** and with that she hung up, probably to go pick out songs.

''What was that all about?'' Shockwave asked.

''Midnight Dancetron''

''Dancetron?''

''A midnight dance party'' Megatron deadpanned.

''That sounds highly illogical''

''It is''

''Then why do you allow them?''

''Because they're fun''

''Fun?''

''Yes.''

''I'm...not sure I process. It does not seem logical''

''Really? When you meet Stella, ask her what fun is''

''Stella?''

''You'll see''

''Ladies and Gentlemen, midnight, rec room, dance party, be there!'' Kiwi squawked over the loud speakers.

''Kiwi, be quiet. No one wants to hear your voice!''

''Yeah, and they want to hear yours even less, Stella!''

''Both of you shut up!'' Megan yelled. Suddenly, there was a random party horn, probably attributed to Sarah. And then loud laughter

''Anyways! It's another midnight Dancetron tonight! I hope you guys are ready for it!'' Kiwi squealed.

''That gives you...fifteen minutes to get your asses in gear and get in here!'' Megan yelled.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later ( admit it, you read that in a french guy accent XD (Spongebob Reference XD))**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Rec room, and Shockwave was just as confused as could be.

''This is highly illogical''

And suddenly, music!

_ ''Show me how to lie_  
_ You're getting better all the time_  
_ And turning all against the one_  
_ Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_ Another clever word_  
_ Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_ And as you step back into line_  
_ A mob jumps to their feet_''

Almost immediately Shockwave reeled back in confusion and horror. What is this!?

_ ''Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_ Man, he never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_''

Breakdown and Arachnid had entwined fingers. What!?

_ ''And now you steal away_  
_ Take him out today_  
_ Nice work you did_  
_ You're gonna go far, kid_''

Dreamcatcher and Starscream were twirling around in an organized pattern already.

_ ''With a thousand lies_  
_ And a good disguise_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_''

Sandstorm and Knockout were seeing who could do the most hand stands in a row.

_ ''Slowly out of line_  
_ And drifting closer in your sights_  
_ So play it out I'm wide awake_  
_ It's a scene about me_  
_ There's something in your way_  
_ And now someone is gonna pay_  
_ And if you can't get what you want_  
_ Well it's all because of me_''

It was such a fitting song, Megatron thought.

_ ''Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_ Man, I never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_''

He couldn't help but notice that his entire ship of once uniform bots who all looked the same was now a huge whirlpool of color.

_ ''And now you'll lead the way_  
_ Show the light of day_  
_ Nice work you did_  
_ You're gonna go far, kid_  
_ Trust, deceived!_''

He glanced over at Shockwave and noticed he had not moved an inch.

''Shockwave?''

_ ''With a thousand lies_  
_ And a good disguise_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_''

Shockwave couldn't...He just couldn't...He couldn't process this!

_ ''Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_ He never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_''

And then Stella happened.

''Daaaance, fucker, daaaaaaance!'' she screamed while throwing something at him.

That something may or may not have been a cheesecake.

_ ''So dance, fucker, dance_  
_ I never had a chance_  
_ It was really only you_''

And then he glitched. His mental systems all shut down and he fell flat on his face.

_ ''With a thousand lies_  
_ And a good disguise_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_''

Everyone except the predacon laughed at Shockwave's plight.

_ ''Clever alibis_  
_ Lord of the flies_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives''_

The song ended and everyone was propping Shockwave up against the wall. Then the second song started.

_''If you feel so empty_  
_ So used up, so let down_  
_ If you feel so angry_  
_ So ripped off so stepped on_  
_ You're not the only one_  
_ Refusing to back down_  
_ You're not the only one_  
_ So get up_''

What's with the depressing rock songs? Megan usually doesn't play music like this so much.

''_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_''

Everyone jumped with the beat, whooping and hollering loudly.

''_If you feel so filthy_  
_ So dirty so fucked up_  
_ If you feel so walked on_  
_ So painful so pissed off_  
_ You're not the only one_  
_ Refusing to go down_  
_ You're not the only one_  
_ So get up_''

Megan looked so happy and cheerful, yet Megatron also noticed there was an air of malevolence around her. She suddenly screamed triumphantly before the chorus started again.

_ ''Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_''

She sang along with the chorus loudly, and that was also when Megatron noticed she was wearing her new outfit she got for her birthday. It fit to the type of music they were playing.

''_If you feel so empty_  
_ So used up, so let down_  
_ If you feel so angry_  
_ Just get up_''

What was going through her head? Her face looked haunted, as if she were remembering something.

''_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot''_

As that song stopped, she still angry. The third song was a dubstep song, so it didn't really have much of lyrics as it did a beat. As it played though, he noticed Megan leaned over to Soundwave and whispered something to him. Then, a small groundbridge big enough for her opened up. The other girls noticed this, and went through as well, but not before Sarah signed to Soundwave to play the last song while they were gone. Megatron tilted his head. He wondered what the girls were doing this time. Then the last song start playing.

_''Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_''

Megatron was honestly worried. With as violent a mood Megan was in tonight, and listening to music like this, something was seriously up.

_''You're sick of feeling numb_  
_ You're not the only one_  
_ I'll take you by the hand_  
_ And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_ This life is filled with hurt_  
_ When happiness doesn't work_  
_ Trust me and take my hand_  
_ When the lights go out you will understand_''

Starscream noticed that Megatron was worried, then noticed the girls were gone. Starscream told Dreamcatcher that he was going to find out what was going on. He walked up to Megatron.

''Where are the girls?''

''I don't know. Megan asked for Soundwave to bridge her somewhere, and the rest of the girls followed her.

_''Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_ Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_''

So with that, Megatron and Starscream walked over to where Soundwave was standing. Knockout noticed they were all gathered so he gave Sandstorm a quick kiss and told her he was going to see what was up.

_''Anger and agony_  
_ Are better than misery_  
_ Trust me I've got a plan_  
_ When the lights go off you will understand_''

''Do you know where they went?'' Megatron asked Soundwave.

''Somewhere in Nevada'' he responded through various recordings. Starscream rolled his eyes.

''We figured that. Where?''

''Somewhere in the middle of the desert, outside of some kind of run down trailer park''

Sometimes Knockout wondered where Soundwave got all of his recordings.

_ ''Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_ Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_  
_ Rather feel pain_''

''Why would they go somewhere like that?'' Knockout asked.

''Like I know!'' Starscream responded.

_''I know (I know I know I know I know)_  
_ That you're wounded_  
_ You know (You know you know you know you know)_  
_ That I'm here to save you_  
_ You know (You know you know you know you know)_  
_ I'm always here for you_  
_ I know (I know I know I know I know)_  
_ That you'll thank me later_''

''I will be SO glad when this song ends!'' Megatron growled.

_''Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_ Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_ Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_ Rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain_''

Megatron commed Megan.

''Where are you guys?''

''Where visiting some family. We'll be back later!'' and with that she cut him off. Then, he wondered something. He didn't know the whole story, but from what he'd heard her family sucks, just like Stella's, Kiwi's, and Sarah's.

That was when it clicked. The malevolent air around them, the violent music, up around midnight, and the groundbridging outside of a trailer park.

They were going to try and kill someone tonight.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! I love fanfiction. It's such a great way to express your actual emotions :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Some violence in this chapter, be warned. This story is getting crazy, but I'm already crazy, so I don't care!**_

_**Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_  
_ After every hit we take_  
_ Every feeling that I get_  
_ But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

Megan approached the run down little trailer that she'd actually had to live in for months. She snarled as she remembered it. Pulling her her arm warmers down, she looked at the scars. Scars she'd put on herself to end the misery. She finally realized though. After admitting to Jack what she'd done, the thought had been pricking at the back of her mind. She didn't pay much attention to it though. But with the combined forces of the stress of Shockwave arriving on base, him sending her into her 'Rage Mode', as she termed it, the rock songs that she'd decided to play that night, and the memories that plagued her day and night, falsifying the smile she always wore. But now, she realized in order to end her misery was to end the actual issue. She had to snuff the issue from its roots.

* * *

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

* * *

She pulled her arm warmer back up and started walking towards the trailer. She turned to face her friends.

''Don't follow me. You don't want to know what I'm planning on doing''

''We already know. We don't care'' Kiwi said.

''Besides, we're giving my folks a visit next, so what's the issue?'' Stella smirked. Megan grinned. These were her friends. No, they were her sisters. They stood together for life.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it_

* * *

Is it really worth it? Really?

...

**yes**

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

* * *

Megan grabbed the spare key from under the doormat and then unlocked the door. The smell of cocaine and whiskey hit her like a brick wall, and she almost cried from the horrid memories the smells brought back. She pressed on, and then heard talking. They were awake.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

She grabbed the door nob that opened the door to their bedroom. Slinging it open, they screamed.

''Hey mom. Hey dad. How've you been!?'' she laughed maniacally, watching as their faces registered who she was, as well as her friends.

''M-Megan!?'' her mom stuttered.

''The one and only!''

''You're alive!?''

''No thanks to you, DAD!'' she yelled. Then she pounced.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it_

* * *

Is it really worth it, really?

**YES**

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

* * *

''This is for all the times you hit me!'' Megan screamed, punching her dad over and over again in the chest.

''All the smoke you blew in my face when I tried to talk to you!'' she screamed at her mom, scratching her face with sharp nails that she just realized hadn't been trimmed in a long time. Her friends just watched, not realizing how violent and how _strong_ their friend was. She growled and bit, scratched and kicked, punched and pulled, she did this until her parents were one more round from being unconscious.

''I'm not going to kill you, because I do still love you. I was going to, but I'm not. Here's my only advice: Clean your conscious and quit. Everything, the drugs, the violence, and the alcohol.

''Bye mom. Bye dad. Goodbye and good riddance''

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about you,_  
_I know_  
_Only when you stop to think about me,_  
_do you know?_

* * *

And then they were at Stella's house. Stella snarled as she went through basically the same things as Megan. Stella didn't stop fighting until they were bleeding.

''Don't fuck with me or anyone else ever again. Capeesh?''

They nodded weakly in response.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me?I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

* * *

The girls ran off into the desert as the police started pulling in. The police tried to chase them, but they were suddenly behind a mesa and than through a bridge that Megan had called for. They ran straight through the base once they were through, into the makeshift bathrooms. Megan washed the blood off her hands, and Stella did the same. They each felt truly avenged. Kiwi and Sarah had alcoholic parents, but they were sober enough to care about them. They didn't feel the same bloodthirst that she and Stella had shared. Megan heard someone outside of her little bathroom thingy. Said something happened to be a giant robot.

''Megan? Are you okay? What did you do?''

It was Knockout.

''Yeah, I'm fine. We just visited some family and beat the crap out of them''

''So...you didn't kill anyone?''

''No. We should have, but we didn't''

''Why? I thought you guys were against violence and death and all of that stuff. That's why you were always so cheerful while we were fighting. You were trying to get us to stop''

''Yeah,we are against all that violence and crap. Just...Give me a minute. Let me get cleaned up and I'll tell you about it'' she said, and after giving her ten minutes, she finally came out. He held out his hand and she climbed on.

''The other girls need to be here''

So, they went and found Stella, Sarah, and Kiwi. Once they were all together, Megatron came into the medbay as well, cause that's where Knockout had taken them. So did Soundwave and Starscream. The girls fidgeted. They weren't really sure they wanted to tell them their story, even with the trust they had. Megatron looked pretty upset with them anyways, so that made them even more fidgety.

''Well, talk! Give us your perfectly good reason to leave base and try and murder someone! Your own family, no less!''

''Because...'' Megan mumbled.

''Because...why?'' he growled in response.

''Because they did the same things to us!'' she snapped, eyes glazed over with anger. Kiwi hugged her.

''It's okay. Calm down'' she said to her friend. Megan took a few deep breaths and then looked up at them.

''My mom and dad were drug abusers. Crack, pot, pills, meth, you name it. They'd probably done it at least once before. They were always in debt, because they'd blown their money on drugs. They hardly had enough money to get food and water for us to live off of. Well, for me to live off of. Their food and drink was alcohol. Drugs and alcohol are not usually good combinations. Well, daddy was abusive when he was on them together. He would beat me, pull my hair, one time he even locked me in my room for an entire weekend'' she growled as tears threatened to spill over.

''It was routine, I'd grown up with it, but I hated it. One day, I decided I wanted to get away. So, I tried to run away - this was when we were in Kentucky, just so you're not confused. Mom saw me through the window though. She told daddy I was trying to run, and he ran me down with his truck. You can't run faster that wheels, I know that now. He yanked me in the truck by my hair and then he punched by in the face. He cussed me out, and he told me that I wouldn't live past a day without him or mom. I was starting to begin believing that I would survive even _less_with them''

The decepticons were shocked. They had no idea that humans could be so horrible to their own children.

''When I went to school, I was always made fun of because I was 'the girl who had shit for parents', or 'the emo girl with druggies for parents' . They made fun of me for my clothes, my personality- for example, 'you're always so happy because you're high' and stuff like that. They made fun of me for not being able to afford lunch, or even take lunch to school. One day, when I went home, I decided I was going to try and end it all. I went into the kitchen while my mom and dad were passed out, grabbed a knife, and went in my room. And then, I sliced it across my wrists, two slashes on each wrist. It didn't work though, I just ended up losing a lot of blood. Dad woke up and walked in, I don't know why he suddenly decided to come in my room, but he did. He kicked me, punched me, and shattered a whiskey bottle over my head. All I remembered after that was losing even more blood''

Kiwi, Stella, and Sarah were horrified. They didn't know she'd tried to kill herself, or that her parents were _that_ bad. Stella was actually crying!

''After that, I took to wearing long sleeves, to hide my scars. I switched over from wearing jeans and shorts to wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and grey slacks. My sleeves eventually evolved into grey as well, until the only thing I wore that had color was my hair, skin, and eyes. I became a shell of who I'd once been. I remember when I first started fighting...'' she trailed of, as if trying to remember something.

''Yes, yes... When I started fighting, everyone quickly became afraid of me. I was strong, stronger than they thought. I remember my first fight. It was Jake Himble, one of my main antagonists. I was reading a book in the lunch room, because I didn't have lunch that day, and he walked over. He was talking to me, degrading me because of who my family was once again. Then, he grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him, He yelled, 'Hey, I'm talking to you bitch!'. I didn't know what to be more disgusted by, the fact he had the nerve to touch me, or that we were all six years old and cursed like sailors and fought. I remember losing control of my body, and then I remember seeing him holding his nose, blood pouring out of it. I remember jumping on him and I didn't stop beating him until an adult pulled me off of him. He was sent to the hospital, and I was suspended for a week. That was a week I had to spend at home with my family. So, I had a few new bruises when I went back to school. A few more kids tried to bully me, and they all ended up in the same place: the hospital. Everyone in school distanced themselves from me, until the day I meet these bozos'' she said, gesturing to her friends.

''I heard Jake talking, once again in a hateful manner. So, I decided to see who he was picking on. I walked over and saw Kiwi standing up to him, and he was a little more than nervous, but not to nervous since he and the other bullies had decided to form a group, that way if someone tried to attack one of them, the rest could gang up on the attacker. He was just a little nervous, until I walked into the situation. Then, they all got a little more nervous''

She laughed.

''I remember that they were crying for their mommy by the time the two of us finished with them.'' she grinned, and so did Kiwi. She remembered that day.

''And so begins Stella's story'' she said, turning the story over to Stella.

''I was in a similar situation, but no where near as bad as hers. My parents were both drug abusers, alcoholics, and abusive. But they only verbally abused me, I was never beat or hurt physically. Anyways, we never had any money for anything other than raman noodles and applejuice. I never really fought in school, but I was teased because of my nerdy appearance. I used to wear my hair in a ponytail and had to wear glasses in order to see long distances. So, people picked on me about my appearance, my personality, and my parents. That's basically it. I met Kiwi and Megan and Sarah, and at the time, Becca and Ariana. Other than that, my life was boring.''

''Wow, that was a short story about your life'' Kiwi said. Stella nodded.

''Mine's even shorter. My parents did alcohol, but they didn't overdue it so I was lucky enough to be able to get lunch everyday. I was picked on about my love of, believe it or not, getting down and dirty with things and always being covered in mud. I used to raise horses and I loved riding. I kind of changed after Becca died though'' she looked down at the floor as she finished. Sarah didn't even bother telling her story, because 1) she couldn't talk and 2) it was less exciting than Kiwi's because of how shy she used to be. They all just migrated towards Megan and gave her huge hugs. Megatron couldn't believe what he'd just heard. No wonder they were angry.

''And we didn't kill anyone, we're to soft hearted for that, and you know it'' Megan said. They all nodded.

''I want cheese'' Kiwi suddenly announced, and then she promptly left to go get herself some cheese. Everyone kind of just looked at each other before laughing at her randomness. Stella yawned.

''It's...three in the morning. I'm going to bed. Night!'' and with that, she passed out, snoring softly. Everyone else agreed. It had been a long day, they all needed some rest.

* * *

_**Yay! They didn't kill anyone! Do you think I need a brain check? I think I need a brain check, this is getting out of control...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I just found out my spring break is still intact. Yay!**_

_**Listen to this song on repeat while reading from 413's POV the first few paragraphs: Radioactive[ Music Box Version] by Imagine Dragons, redone in this form by JoshuaSaundersMusic. It is beautifully magical, and it gave me so much more inspiration than needed. So read this chapter while listening to this redone masterpiece and enjoy! **_

* * *

413 snapped up suddenly, not sure what woke her up. Then, she felt something lick her nose. Focusing in on the creature, her eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lighting and saw that it was Caligo that had woken her up. Where was she? All she remembered was... Oh yeah! The autobot Blurr had taken her to their base! She hadn't been introduced yet, but she was sure that Blurr had filled the other autobots in on her presence. She yawned and looked around. No one was awake other than her. She just sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but Caligo kept bugging her.

''What do you want?'' she asked grouchily. The cat mrrowwed in response. Then, it hopped off of her and walked down the catwalk. It stopped at the bottom and looked at her, mrrowwing once again. She yawned again and lugged herself up out of the incredibly comfortable sofa and followed the cat down the stairs. Once she was beside him, he walked down a hallway that was even darker than the rest of the building until she could no longer see him. He meowed from the end of the hall and it echoed all through the hall. It was a chilling sound, but she followed him into the hall. The floor was cold against her bare feet, and she wondered why MECH had supplied her everything she needed but shoes. She shrugged it off, simply opting to continue following Caligo. My eyes slowly adjusted to the pitch blackness of the hall way, but it was still hard to see. She could only see that slim outline of Caligo, his black fur simply blending in with the surrounding darkness. Once she was at the other end of the hall, Caligo turned down another hall, this one leading left. She followed behind with more confidence now. The building was creepy without any lights at all. Where was he taking her? He meowed to her when she started lagging behind, so she pressed forward until the were walking side by side.

''Caligo? Where are you leading me?'' she whispered. His only response was another meow. They were going deeper and deeper into the building, and I could swear it was getting even blacker as we went further in. As he made another turn, it did get blacker. He completely disappeared in the looming darkness. I stood where I was, not wanting to enter such a dark room. Then, I noticed something bluish white starting to glow on the opposite side of the room **(A/N think of the wisps from the movie Brave, with the creepy whispery sounds and all)**. It filled the area around it with a peaceful aura, but it was to far away for any of that to reach me. Then, I saw Caligo hovering at the edge of the glow. He looked over at me, his eyes shining with the same glow as the orby thingy. I don't know if it was a reflection of the glowy orby thingy, or if it was his own eyes producing the glow, but it was hypnotizing. He meowed to me like he'd been doing, and I suddenly felt no hesitation. Walking towards him with confidence, I was then just as close to the orb as he was. She leaned down to get a closer look at it, and it made some kind of whispery sighing sound. She tilted her head as she felt somehow connected to the light, as if from a distant memory.

''What are you, little orby thingy?'' She said while holding her hand out. Her fingers brushed against it, and her mind flashed. It was so pure, so strong, so filled with light hearted energy, she felt as if she could burst from the raw emotion it radiated.

''What...ARE you?'' she asked again, this time even more baffled. It floated around her, and got right beside her, whispering something into her ear. She once again tilted her head as she tried to understand it.

''Tell Arcee...that you're...okay?'' she said it as more of a question. The light orb glowed even bright for a moment, before calming down. It whispered enthusiastically.

''And...tell her you like sitting with her...on the mesas?'' she once again said it as more of a question. It responded with the same bright light and enthusiastic whispery sounds.

''Do you have a name?'' she whispered to it gently. It whispered to her again.

''Cliffjumper? That's a unique name. My name's 413. It was nice meeting you!'' she whispered enthusiastically. The little orb whispered just as enthusiastically, bobbing back and forth. Just then, the lights flew on and she spun around, hissing on impulse. It was some red and white bot she'd never met before, and he looked pretty angry.

''What do you think you're doing in here!? You could have been hurt by the machinery or anything! When you don't know your way around a place, you don't just go wandering around! And get that thing out of here before it does something to the energon or something. They'll eat anything, from what I've seen of them'' he yelled. She was startled by his tone, but not so much as she was sad.

''You scared away Cliffjumper!'' she moaned. The bot immediately shut up, a look of shock on his face.

''Girl, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it's not funny!'' he warned her. She tilted her head, not sure why he was warning her. They didn't know about the glowing blue light they had in their own base? She turned around, picking Caligo up and sitting him on her shoulder. She walked over to the grumpy red and white bot and he held out a hand to her. She shook her head, opting to walk instead. She wanted to be able to run if need be. She was always on edge, and always wanted to be ready to scram if she needed to. She shrugged and stood up.

''Don't come in this room again. It's off limits to humans. I'm not even entirely sure how you got in here. Its wired so only a cybertronian can enter it.'' He said, looking at her. She shrugged.

''What's your name?'' she asked.

''Ratchet. I assume you go by 413?''

''Yes, that is what I've grown accustomed to'' she said calmly.

''Wow, you're very mature, maybe as mature as Jack. You use big words. Nothing like Miko, that's for sure'' he mumbled to himself.

''What time is it?''

''Seven AM. Why?''

''Because, I woke up at five thirty, I think. Have I been in there that long? It was still dark and no one was awake when I got up'' she asked.

''I don't know how long you were in there, but why were you wandering around without a guide anyways?''

''I did have a guide''

''Who showed you around?''

''Caligo''

''Who?''

''The cat'' she said. He rolled his eyes.

''Oh please, you followed a cat around an area you didn't even know? That's a smart decision''

''What's wrong with cats!?'' she said, glaring at him defiantly.

Oh scrap, he'd forgotten she was part cat.

''Nothing, they're just a bit...independent and wayward. I wouldn't rely on a cat to show you around''

''He knew where he was going, and he led me to the room. The room, which I might say, was left wide open. And in that room was a glowing blueish whitish orby thingy that whispered to me. It told me its name was Cliffjumper. Cats are smarter than you give them credit for, and they're so resilient to abuse and attacks that some people believe that cats have nine lives'' she hissed at him. He sighed and grumbled. Were all humans, and apparently partial humans, this sensitive about the stupidest of things? But the whole glowy orby thingy she was talking about, it sounded too much like she was describing a disembodied spark. But disembodied sparks were sparks caught in a limbo. They were caught between the living world and the Well, or in some cases the Pit, but usually the Well. So, did that mean that Cliffjumper was still here, caught in a limbo? If so, how did she see him?

''If you don't mind, I'd like to take you into my medbay and run a few tests, to see if I can figure out what you are'' he said. Now mind you, it was in a completely calm and gentle- well, gentle for him at least- tone, yet at the mere mention of the phrase 'run a few tests', she started twitching and yelling, completely stopping in her tracks and throwing herself against the wall. Caligo, startled by her sudden behavior, leaped off her shoulder and ran a few paces away.

''No, no! Never again! I'll never let anyone run tests on me again! You can't make me! you can't you can't You Can't You Can't YouCan'tYouCan'tYOUCAN'TYOUCAN'TYOUCAN'TYOUCAN'T!'' she was a screaming, blubbering, crying, furious ball of fear by now, huddle into a fetal position on the ground. Ratchet was shocked. He could still hear the 'You Can'ts ' echoing through the base. It definitely drew some unwanted attention on his part.

''Whoa! Whadidyado to her, Hatchet?'' Sideswipe asked, the red mech sauntering over seemingly without caring about the ball of hopeless fear lying on the floor and caring more about seizing a new opportunity to torture Ratchet on his ethics.

''Pardon me, but I happen to have a patient that needs some major mental help!'' Ratchet yelled, trying to push the red twin away.

''No, I think he's right, Hatch. You busted her up real good! What'd you do, throw a wrench at her when she didn't agree to be a perfect little patient?'' Sunstreaker asked in that snide way of his.

''Be quiet'' she whispered, voice hoarse from her screaming moments earlier. No one heard her.

''Earth was a perfectly good place to be before you two showed up, now why don't you just scoot on out of here before a disassemble you both and turn you into toasters''

''Same old threat, different planet. Get some new material, old guy!'' Sideswipe jabbed fun at him.

''Be quiet'' she was a little louder, but still unheard. A crowd of the other autobots were starting to gather around. Caligo tensed up, creeping over to 413 and getting right beside her. As the three continued arguing, her head started throbbing more and more.

''Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut Up. Shut Up. SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!'' her voice cracked as she screamed once again, and then she hissed at everyone, standing up quickly and glaring at them all. She hissed again, a mrrow starting to rumble in her chest. Caligo hissed as well, mrrowing in the same exact way as her. As she continued hissing, she was vaguely aware of Blurr calling her name before her vision went black and she was lying on her back.

* * *

_**Yay! Character development! Now all the bots know how unstable she is!**_

_**Mmm, music box makes my mind go all rainbowy and sleepy...ZzZzZzZzZZzZZz**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Why, what is this? Could it be something normal for the girls to be doing? Why yes, I do believe it is! **_

_**First Song: What Makes You Haha by Maskettafalls( What Makes You Beautiful Parody)**_

_**Second Song: Fun Song by Spongebob, redone to fit this story XD**_

* * *

''_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah~'' _

Shockwave snapped to attention as he heard the completely illogical and retarded song start playing over the loudspeakers. What is this?

''_hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah~''_

He walked out of his lab_, _determined to find the culprit who would even dare to try and play something so demeaning upon the Nemesis!

_''hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~''_

He found it in the source of four teenage pests dancing like retards in the middle of the rec room, laughing like total retards.

_''hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~''_

''You will stop this illogical behavior at once!''

''What's that? I can't hear you over the amount of fun we're having!'' Stella yelled. After reading the files that Soundwave had on the girls, he knew who was who and he knew this was the one that Starscream felt particularly attached to.

_''hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha~''_

''What gave you the completely illogical idea to even do something like this?''

''Um, I guess our brains gave us the idea?''  
Kiwi said nervously. She didn't like Shockwave, and neither did the other girls.  
Megan scoffed.

''Who needs logic? Screw logic!'' she yelled. She then proceeded to munch on a cupcake that just appearified in her hand. Shockwave slowed down, trying to process what had just happened.

''Where did you get that cupcake?'' he asked slowly, trying his hardest not to glitch.

''Oh, this? I dunno. It was just kind of in my hand so I started eating it''

''So, you don't know where it came from?''

''Nope''

''That is illogical. It must of come from somewhere'' he said. She shrugged.

''Tell me where and I'll believe you''

''You four are the most idiotic, illogical creatures I have ever met before. Where is your sense of logic and common sense?''

''Common sense? That exists for no real purpose when it comes to us. Logic? Well, we usually ditch logic for the sake of having fun!'' Stella said. Shockwave remembered Megatron telling him to ask Stella what fun is, and it's not like he knew himself.

''What is...fun?'' he asked. Her reaction was priceless. Her face was a mix between a fish out of water, a child who got nothing on Christmas, and one of those ghost face horror masks they sell at Halloween.

''Well, then. Um..Fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's kinda...sorta like a...  
What is fun? HERE...Let me spell it for you!''

What?

_''F is for Friends who do stuff together._  
_ U is for You and me!_  
_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._''

_ ''All over the Nemesis!_'' all the vehicons, insecticons, and all the other -icons suddenly yelled out.

_''F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._  
_ U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!_  
_N is for No survivors when you're-_'' he tried, he really did.

''Shockwave! Those things aren't what fun is all about!  
Now, do it like this,  
_F is for Friends who do stuff to-_''

''Never! That's completely illogical!''

''Here, Let me help you...  
_F is for friends who do stuff together._  
_U is for You and me, TRY IT!_''

_''N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._''

"_All over the_ _Nemesis_!''

''Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...  
Should we stop?'' he asked, nervous.

''No! That's how you're supposed to feel!''

''Well I like it! Lets do it again!''

''Okay!''

_''F is for Frolic through all the flowers._  
_ U is for Ukelele._  
_ N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._  
_Here with my best buddy._'' they sang together. And then, they just started randomly laughing to the melody. Of course, that doesn't mean that Soundwave didn't get it ALL on tape.  
''_ All over the Nemesis!_'' all the decepticons yelled/sang one more time before they stopped. Shockwave had glitched again, that was why he was singing. His logicky processing chip or whatever had completely fried, leaving him open for such brutal attacks on logic. And as he started falling down onto the ground to pass out, he suddenly had a highly illogical thought.

What's a ukelele?

* * *

Megan and the other girls were laughing, minus Sarah, as they walked into the command room. Megan then noticed that Megatron was talking to Optimus over the monitors.

''Ah, perfect timing girls. Come over here'' he said to them. Megan shared glances with her friends as they came over.

''Megatron and I have been speaking with each other over a matter that concerns you. As you already know, it's been roughly seven months since you four were removed from basically all human contact.'' Optimus said. They nodded, not sure where this was going.

''and, so, we've concluded that to properly become adults of your race, that you must return and finish your schooling'' he finished. They were dead silent, with no response from any of them. The two leaders waited for a response, fearing they'd broken them.

''What!? We have to go to school!? No, I don't think so! I refuse! If I return, the police and stuff will show up and try and take me back to my family! I don't want to return to them!'' Megan yelled at them.

''And that is where you can rest peacefully. Megatron told me everything. Agent Fowler had some of the police go to your parents house. They're behind bars for the use of illegal drugs, driving under the influence of alcohol and drugs, breaking multiple laws, child abuse, child neglect, prostitution-''

''Wait, what? Whose parents were prostitutes?''

''Kiwi's mother, her father was a bouncer at the place she worked at secretly''

Kiwi shook her head.

''But, won't the police try and put us into foster homes?'' Stella asked. Optimus shook his head.

''No, for three reasons. One, each of you are sixteen, minus Megan, old enough to get jobs and support yourselves. Two, Megan is seventeen, she is one year from being a legal adult. If the rest of you stay with her, she can help guide you and lead you, as she's been doing. And three, June Darby has already been to court. She signed a bunch of papers. She is now all four of you's legal guardian'' Optimus said. Megan's eyes were wide, as were the rest of the girls.

''Oh, and on a side note: Miko wants you have a sleepover on the Nemesis with the four of you. Would that be alright with you?''

''Yeah, Miko's pretty cool!'' Stella said.

''Fine by me, as long as she brings her own nail polish!'' Kiwi added. Sarah nodded.

''Sure! I just hope she doesn't mind extreme randomness and pinecone battles'' Megan said.

''Um, pardon, but did you just say, pinecone battles?''

''Yes'' she said with a straight face. He shrugged, not sure if he really wanted to know.

''Um, I must be excused now. Ratchet is having issues with the newest human on board.''

''Wait, new human?'' Megan asked, curious, but it was too late. He'd already hung up. Megatron looked at them.

''Your human schooling begins in a week from now. That gives you a week to get supplies, new clothes, and get prepared. The government will be providing you the funds to purchase these items, and you must set up an appointment with Miss Darby to go shopping for the items you need'' he said. The girls nodded, albeit grumpily. Just then, a groundbridge opened up and through it jumped Miko. She was dragging along behind her a backpack and a sleeping bag.

''Dude! I heard you guys had to go to school!''

''Unfortunately'' Megan sighed. The four girls hopped off the monitor they were standing on and walked over.

''So, what do we do first!?'' Miko asked enthusiastically.

''Well, we can start by you telling us about this new human you have on board''

''She is totally NOT human'' Miko said, face suddenly serious.

''Erm, what?'' Kiwi asked, confused.

''They all think she's just some weird human with a mutation or whatever, but she's not!''

''Wait, what kind of mutation?''

''Well, she has these freaky ice blue cat eyes, jet black hair, and she has black cat claws that she can make appear whenever she wants! She also has this creepy black cat that has the same color eyes! Not to mention, she seems to be a little bit out of her mind, and she sees dead people. I think she's a witch.'' Miko said, describing the new girl.

''What's her name?'' Stella asked. They were walking down the hall to the room where all the humans slept. The decepticons had configured it especially to their needs and wants.

''That's the thing. She doesn't have a name, she has a number! She calls herself 413, and that's what she goes by. Apparently she was some girl that MECH was experimenting on because she had such unique abilities''

''That's sad. People can't even be different in the world without having someone getting involved'' Megan sighed sadly. Miko nodded.

''Now, onto a new topic...Guess what?''

''What?''

''I asked Jack if he would mind if we had a sleepover at his place in a few days and he agreed. You are spending you last weekend as free people at the Darby residence with the three of us. 413 isn't stable enough to meet any of us yet, or leave base. I only met her for a few minutes and then she suddenly just started hissing at me and yelling 'this isn't over! Isn't over isn't over isn'toverisn'toverisn'tover!''' Miko said, mimicking the cat girl.

''Wow, that's a little crazy.''

''Yeah, and whenever Ratchet tries to help her she freaks out, yelling 'Not Again!' over and over and over again. She's afraid of his lab'' Miko said, shaking her arms around for emphasis.

''Well, if you spend most of your life being tortured as an experiment, I bet you'd be afraid of any labs too'' Kiwi stated.

''Well, yeah, you've got a point I guess, but still!'' Miko exclaimed. Sarah suddenly started signing to them.

''What do you mean a psychic?'' Miko asked. Sarah started signing again.

''Yeah, I guess that does make sense. A psychic, or a Medium. Basically the same thing, but there are a few differences''

''Yeah. Hey, let's go paint our nails bright useless colors that we'll probably regret doing when we're finished!'' Kiwi suddenly exclaimed, and they all agreed.

Little did they know, a certain one eyed scientist had been eavesdropping on them, and was now intrigued.

''How peculiar. It would be...most logical to find this unusual specimen and learn more about what she is. It would be an excellent opportunity to test just how durable the pests that overrun this planet actually are'' he mused, walking back to his lab.

''Yes, it would be most logical indeed...''

* * *

_**Dun dun dun~ Oh no! 413 is in danger...Again! And to what lengths would Shockwave go to in order to retrieve his newest target?**_

_**Great lengths, that's what.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya guys :3 An update again already? Cool! Okay, that's really all I have to say.**_

_**Song: Colors by Kira Willey (...that moment when I realized that the artist of this song's name is Kira, just like Kiwi's real name is Kira Wingalow. Also, if you take the first two letter of both names you get the name Kiwi X3)**_

* * *

Megan, Stella, Sarah, and Kiwi yelled bye to Miko the next day as she went back through the groundbridge. Then, they looked at their nails as the bridge shut down. Yup, just like they'd said the day before, they regretted painting them the colors they did. Each of the girls nails were a different color. Each hand was a rainbow of colors. And honestly, the wild colors clashed with all of their dark and semi-dark outfits. But as Megan stared at their nails, she suddenly got inspired. Running into their 'bedroom', she looked through stuff that she honestly hadn't touched in months. As she dug through it, she found her sad looking guitar. It still worked perfectly, and it held up fine, but it looked really bad. Of course, that's what happens when the decepticon ex-warlord snaps it in half and smashes it on the ground, and then a group of vehicons fixes it with glue and metal cables for strings. She loved it dearly though, and she would never let Steve, Greg, and Kevin forget how much she appreciated his fixing it. Grabbing the guitar, she walked back out to the other girls. They widened their eyes, not believing that they forgot about their instruments.

''I completely forgot about my harp!'' Kiwi said, still unbelieving. Stella nodded, also unbelieving.

''And I can't believe I forgot about my flute!'' she exclaimed. Sarah looked surprised, but she had no instrument. Well, actually, they kind of rotated around. They shared instruments, but they did actually belong to them. As Stella and Kiwi ran in their rooms to find their own instruments, Sarah went to the small kitchen, grabbed an empty metal coffee can, a bag of dried rice, a bag of dried kidney beans, and poured some of each into the can. Then, she clicked the top on it and Voila! She had her own instrument, a maraca thingy made out of food and food containers! As she and the other girls went into the rec room carrying their instruments, some of the vehicons looked up, curious. Who could blame them? The girls hadn't played their instruments in more than five months! As they went over to the only picnic table in the room, they gathered around it like they did when they first came to the Nemesis. Megan started playing a song with simple chords going through G, C, and D. Kiwi joined in on her harp, Sarah joined in on her maraca thingy, and Stella joined in on her flute. And then, they started singing in unison.

_''I am green today _  
_I chirp with joy like a cricket song. _  
_I am gray today _  
_Gloomy and down like a morning fog. _  
_I am orange today _  
_Loud and messy like finger paint on the wall._ ''

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout walked into the rec room to see all the Vehicons gathered around the human's picnic table, and odd instrument mixture blending together perfectly with the singing coming from the girls.

''Deja vu, eh?'' Knockout asked Megatron. He nodded, listening to the girls as they sung.

_''I am red today _  
_Hopping mad like a playground ball. _  
_I am black today _  
_Strong and tall a great big bear. _  
_I am purple today _  
_Bright and happy like a butterfly in the air._ ''

Sandstorm walked up behind Knockout, throwing her arms around him and grinning. He smiled back at her, and then he saw Dreamcatcher walking up beside Starscream, and they took each others hands. Skyblue walked up beside Soundwave and they leaned against each other.

_''I'm a rainbow today _  
_All the colors of the world. _  
_I'm a rainbow today _  
_All the colors of the world. _  
_I'm a rainbow today _  
_All the colors of the world are in me._ ''

Breakdown and Airachnid were smiling and swaying to the beat together. Shockwave suddenly walked in, but then he stopped and tilted his head as he heard the girls singing. It was illogical for them to be singing at such a random moment, but he didn't dare complain. It was oddly...beautiful. It even made him, no matter how illogical it seemed, feel a little happy.

_''I am yellow today _  
_I shine my light out like the sun. _  
_I am white today _  
_Soft and quite like new snow. _  
_I am blue today _  
_Calm as glass and cool like the sea._ ''

Predaking tilted his head adorably- well, at least it was in Stella's mind- as he walked in and heard them singing. True, Predaking was terrifying and horribly large, but once you got past that, he was actually like a huge, robotic, evil looking puppy.

_''I'm a rainbow today _  
_All the colors of the world. _  
_I'm a rainbow today _  
_All the colors of the world. _  
_I'm a rainbow today _  
_All the colors of the world are in me. _  
_All the colors of the world are in me._''

As they finished, all the decepticons clapped for them. They grinned from ear to ear as they sat aside their instruments to look at the happy little couples floating around- no not literally, of course. This is what they loved. This was their home, these were their family, and they loved every bit of it. It made them wish it would never end. They smiled as they walked over to their respective guardians, who were also smiling.

Life was good.

* * *

_**This is a good chapter in my mind. I like it.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, my cousin came over and we had a sleepover and I actually forgot to update XD **_

_**On another note, I've somewhat decided that for the most part, 413's main type of music will be music boxes, because music boxes can make even the happiest songs sound mysterious and somewhat melancholy. Sort of like her XD**_

_**Song to listen to while reading from 413's POV: Walking in the Air by Howard Blake, music box version done by Lucas King**_

* * *

413 woke up in what seemed to be another lab. No, no, no no no! She looked around wildly as her eyes tried to focus. Everything was so bright, and so incredibly loud! She heard someone trying to talk to her.

''413! 413, calm down! No one is going to hurt you, you're safe here!'' she heard someone saying beside her. Head snapping towards the voice with unnatural speed, she hissed. Labs were bad, very bad! As well as anything that looked like a lab. The person talking to her was one of the autobots, the medic called Ratchet. He seemed genuinely concerned. No! He wasn't concerned about HER, he was concerned about keeping her safe so that he could study her! Then, she heard another voice. It was like a whisper, but not. It was right beside her, even closer than Ratchet, as well as on her other side.

''You are safe, no harm will come to you. Trust me'' the voice said. Her head snapped over towards her other side, but there was nothing there. Oddly enough, she relaxed a little. These were the autobots, they weren't cruel. Were they? What if this was all a trap!? Just a trap, a trap a trap! Her heart speed up again, claws splayed out and gripping into whatever she was lying on. What was she on? It seemed to be a simple cot, so she leaned up and tried to get off of it. As soon as her legs were supporting her though, they gave out. Falling down flat on her face, she felt something pick her up. Looking up painfully, she saw that the autobot medic had picked her up.

''You might have to do some adjusting to your legs before you can walk.''

''What's wrong with my legs?'' I asked, looking down. Oh, that's whats wrong. Instead of normal human feet like she'd had, her feet were now longer and shaped suspiciously like paws, but still had enough human-ish shape to them to tell they weren't paws. My eyes widened as I looked at my feet. Then, she realized she had on what seemed to be a medical gown, and what was draped across her knees from underneath said gown? A solid black _cat tail._ And then to prove it was real, the tip of it _twitched_. Almost afraid to know what she'd find, her hands lifted slowly to her head, and unfortunately she was proven right. Two tall black cat ears had replaced her original ears. Her heart, which was already beating faster than normal, suddenly speed up to a speed it had no business being in.

''What HAPPENED to me!?'' I yelled. I then proceeded to scrape my memory. I hadn't taken anymore energy from Caligo, so that was out. I didn't take more than I thought I had, so that was out too. This had never happened before! Why did this happen!? Why why whywhyWhyWhyWHYWHYWHY!?

''I'm not sure. I took scans of all of your vital organs, but nothing showed up as to why this happened. Oddly enough though, I did find something peculiar''

At that, she immediately snapped to attention.

''What did you find?'' she asked desperately. He pulled a few things up onto a monitor, one monitor featuring the anatomy and organs of a human, and then on another monitor an image that looked generally the same, had it not been for the huge white spot that replaced where the heart was supposed to go.

''This is a regular human body'' Ratchet said, pointing to the regular looking one.

''And this one is yours. You see, where the heart is, there's also an extremely powerful bundle of energy surrounding it. Almost as if you have an organic heart, and a spark encasing it. But the energy is so powerful, it's stronger than any cannon or anything I've ever seen. It's almost as if you have a piece of the allspark inside of you'' he had started mumbling by now, trailing off in thought.

Well, that makes me feel better. I have an unknown energy source surrounding my life source. Yay. Sliding off of Ratchet's hand and onto the monitor below me, I climbed down it cautiously. Wow, he was attentive. He didn't even know I was gone. I had some struggle trying to get my new feet to work, but once she got the hang of it she could walk wherever she wanted, albeit slowly. The tail actually did help her keep balance though, somehow. Walking out of the 'medbay', as Ratchet called it, she was greeted with a wave of faces. Some she'd already met, and others she was getting to know. There was Blurr, and Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm. She tried to think of the black and gold cybertronians name was...Prowl, I think. Then there was Arcee, who seemed to stray away from her whenever she was around. She didn't take Cliffjumper's message too well apparently. Then there was...Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? Yeah, that's their names. Looking around, she slid into the shadows cloaking the sides of the room she was in, which appeared to be a main lobby. Looking into the shadows, she tried to find Caligo nearby. Sadly though, he was not nearby. As she looked around and stumbling through the thin shadows, she found a stack of boxes that Caligo could be hiding behind. Easing behind them, she suddenly heard Ratchet call her name. Glancing around, she once again did not find the cat. Walking back out from behind the boxes, she saw Ratchet heading towards her.

''What are you doing? I wasn't done checking over you yet.'' he scolded her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

''Where's Caligo?'' she asked.

''You've been out for a few days. Mrs. Darby took him to her house to take care of him and get him his shots and vaccines updated'' he said gently, trying to calm her down, since her heart was once again skyrocketing to unhealthy speeds.

''I'm not going back into that place without him. Mrs. Darby best be bringing him back soon as well'' she said defiantly.

''413, this could be a severe health hazard, it could constrict you mentally or physically. I don't think it would be wise to wait until your cat is back in your care before you're seen, not to mention it would be borderline stupidity to not find out what's wrong with you as soon as possible'' he tried to persuade her. She simply glared at him.

''Is that all that matters? Finding out what's ''wrong'' with me? What if nothing is ''wrong''? Maybe I'm just different! Caligo is different too! That's why we stay together! Now, as I said before, I'm not doing anything until you bring Caligo back. Oh, and Caligo isn't my cat. Cats are independent creatures, they are not owned by anyone'' she hissed at him. Ratchet simply sighed and pinched his nasal bridge, a habit he'd picked up from the humans.

''Okay, whatever you say. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but if you change your mind I'm willing to help you'' he said as he walked away. One of my ears twitched in annoyance. All anyone ever cares about is what I am and what to do about it. Why can't I just be different and not an experiment? I know Ratchet was only trying to help, but still. What if nothing's wrong with me? What if I'm just a different kind of human?

What if?

* * *

_**I don't think this chapter is as good as some of my others :/ It seems stiff and just not good. I don't know...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyo! So I'm gonna try and get back in the swing of updating everyday now. Wish me luck :D**_

_**In this chapter, we will experience extreme randomness-as usual, a glasses- wearing Stella, picnics in the mountains of Kentucky, wildlife encounters, splashing wildly through a creek, and who knows? We may even find out that Breakdown is an excellent cook when it comes to making energon snacks XD**_

_**Song to listen to while reading:**_**_ Happy music - Daydreaming by Capo Productions Music_**

* * *

Megatron watched the girls as they scurried around like ants. They were going back and forth from their room and the rec room, cramming a huge checkered blanket into Megan's backpack/jetpack. They also packed various food items, such as crackers, juice boxes, bottled water, and basically every other type of snack they could cram into all of their backpacks. They also had different clothes on than usual. Megan had on a grey t shirt with a white jacket tied around her waist. She also had on grey highwaters and a pair of purple sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with a purple scrunchy and she had her new headphones around her neck. Stella had on a lightweight blue and red tie-dyed long sleeve, a pair of jeans cut off at the knees, and white sneakers. Her hair was also pulled up into a loose ponytail with a pink scrunchy and she had on a pair of small, red framed glasses. Turns out when Knockout found out that she needed glasses in order to see to her fullest, he told her that she had to wear them. When she argued that kids were going to make fun of her because she looked like a nerd, he told her- as hard as it was to believe, coming from him- that looks don't matter, and if people picked on her, they were the ones missing out. She agreed to wear her glasses reluctantly, but she couldn't deny the fact that she liked wearing them. She was slightly nearsighted, so everything farther than ten feet looked out of focus, and everything beyond that was like trying to figure out what a toddler's watercolor painting was supposed to be. With her glasses, she could see everything clearly, and it gave everything a new look and meaning.

''And besides,'' Megan had said, '' it'll make you look like you're actually smart!'' And they did make her look smarter with her glasses on.

Kiwi had on a lightweight red long sleeve, and an old pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a few small holes in the shins, jeans she used to ride in. She had on black sneakers, and her ponytail was braided and held together with a red ribbon. Her red bangs were the only parts of her hair not pulled into the braid, and her bangs were brushed behind her ears.

Sarah had on a dark purple turtleneck that hid the scar going across her neck. She had on black denim jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was left down, but she had it all brushed over her left shoulder. She was smiling as she suddenly whacked Kiwi in the back of her head with a bag of marshmallows. Kiwi spun around, a grin plastered onto her face as she threw the bag back. Sarah was about to throw it back at Kiwi when Stella suddenly grabbed the bag from them.

''Now now children, you should know better than to play with your food!'' she chided them, even though she was grinning all the same. Kiwi was suddenly chasing her before she even registered what was happening.

Now, here's what started all of this.

Early in the morning, but not so early everyone was asleep, Megan and the girls had walked up to Megatron, asking him if they could have a picnic. Not really knowing what a picnic was and not really caring either, he'd said yes. Well, after he saw them getting some of the other decepticons to come along with them, he finally got curious as to what they were doing, so he asked what a picnic was.

''A picnic is this really fun event where you pack a bunch of snacks into a basket, or a backpack in our case, a huge red and white checkered blanket to sit down on, and you find a nice hill, or meadow, or somewhere nice, and you sit down and eat all the stuff you brought. Then, you usually do something fun afterwards. Since you guys are so giant though, Kiwi actually took the time to sew six of those huge red and white checkered blankets together, and she even took the time to line them up so the pattern continued and looked like a part of the same blanket.'' Megan answered. So far, they had Breakdown, Airachnid, Knockout, Sandstorm, Starscream, Dreamcatcher, Soundwave, Skyblue, Mariposa, Midnight, Greenstripe, Predaking- Shockwave didn't want to come, and Megatron to come. Of the autobots participating, they had Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Prowl, June, Fowler, Jack, Raf, and Miko. The other autobots were either too busy or didn't want to come.

What surprised Megatron more than the fact they convinced him to go?- which in all honesty wasn't surprising at all. The fact that Airachnid had once again convinced Breakdown to cook snacks for the cybertronians that will be present. Who knew the big lug could cook?

Anyways, as the girls finished packing the stuff they were going to be bringing, a groundbridge suddenly opened up, releasing a small crowd of autobots and their human friends. Miko ran up to the girls.

''Dude, Mrs. Darby made us some great tasting chocolate chip cookies, some macaroni salad, and Agent Fowler grilled some hotdogs. And I tried my hand at cupcakes. My hand succeeded!'' she said excitedly. The girls nodded enthusiastically.

''That's great! It's better than what we had gathered, which was basically junk and more junk!'' Stella said. Miko looked at her and paused.

''I didn't know you wore glasses''

''I hadn't been. Knockout's making me wear them''

''They make you look smarter and prettier. But if you need glasses, have you been wearing contacts all along?'' Miko asked. Stella shook her head.

''I haven't been wearing anything. I don't like the way contacts feel, and people pick on me when I used to wear my glasses.'' she said. Miko nodded.

''That's understandable, but it's sad that people pick on other people over the simplest of things'' she said. Stella nodded. Sarah suddenly jumped into the conversation, holding up three bags of jumbo marshmallows in one hand and trying to sign what she wanted to say with the other. She ended up spelling a lot of her words out.

''You've got marshmallows to roast later on? Cool!'' Raf said as he walked up to them, as well as Jack. Miko glanced between Jack and Megan and smirked.

''Why are you smirking?'' Jack asked.

''What are you planning this time?'' Megan asked.

''Nothing'' she said innocently- innocently as in 'I'm totally planning something!'.

''So, do you girls have any idea where we're going?'' June suddenly asked the girls, trying to keep herself distracted, and to help her remember that the decepticons weren't going to try and kill her as soon as she blinked.

''As a matter of fact, we do! We're going to a place that we used to have picnics with our granny. It's a huge clearing right on top of a mountain in Kentucky. No one hardly goes up there, so we'll be safe from anyone seeing the bots and cons, and it's got an amazing view of the mountains surrounding it. It's also got plenty of deer trails winding down the mountain, so we might even be able to go on a hike later!'' Megan said excitedly.

''Okay. So when are we leaving?'' Fowler asked. Megan scrunched her face up.

''Soon, I know that. Hey Megatron!'' she looked up at Megatron while yelling his name. He looked down at her when he heard her.

''Yes?''

''When are we leaving?''

''As soon as Breakdown finishes whatever he's doing'' Megatron said, seriously curious as to what he could be making that took forever. As if on cue, Breakdown and Airachnid walked in, both carrying cybertronian 'baskets' filled with energon snacks and goodies.

''We're leaving now'' Megatron said, finally giving the girls a solid answer. Sarah signed out the coordinates to Soundwave, and he opened up a bridge to the location. As the teenage humans all ran through the bridge, the rest of the group walked calmly through. When the last of the group was finally out, they saw the humans running around like ants once again, trying to lay down the blanket, which covered half the clearing up. It was definitely big enough for everyone to sit at. There was a teen at each corner of it, trying to flatten it out and lay it even. As soon as it was evened out, they started unpacking their backpacks. Miko dug out her cupcakes and Jack pulled out the cookies his mom made and the hotdogs Fowler made. After sitting them out, he dug out the buns, the ketchup, and mustard. No chili or anything because it really wasn't necessary. Breakdown shrugged and sat the two baskets filled with energon snacks in the center of the blanket. As they finally finished setting everything up, they called the bots and cons over to eat with them. Once everyone was situated, they started picking out what the wanted to eat. Stella made herself a hotdog with mustard on it, but no ketchup. Megan made a face.

''I'll never understand how you can eat a hotdog with pure mustard on it'' she said.

''Easy. I put it in my mouth and eat it'' Stella explained. Megan rolled her eyes.

''No one likes a smart ass'' she said. Stella just laughed.

Arcee looked at Breakdown after biting into one of the energon snacks.

''You made these?'' she asked, disbelievingly.

''Yeah, why?''

''They're great! I haven't had energon snacks like this since we were on cybertron!''

''Well, thanks. Airachnid forced me to make them'' he said.

''Oh please, you know you enjoyed making them'' Airachnid said, rolling her eyes. Breakdown tried to keep from smiling, which only made him look like an idiot. All three of them ended up laughing.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were completely entranced as Starscream told them a story of when he used to command a trine and been a fierce flight commander. They were especially curious when Starscream mentioned how many pranks one of his old trinemates used to pull.

''Tell us, mister Starscream sir, what kind of pranks did your trinemate pull?'' Jetfire asked. Stella looked up at the wide eyed twins and giggled. So did Megan, Kiwi, and Miko when they saw what she was giggling at. Sarah simply grinned widely.

''Well, for starters, his name was Skywarp. He was a huge idiot that almost always managed to get himself injured. One time, he managed to successfully glue Megatron to his throne. On another time, in a battle between the autobots, they were severely confused when they discovered he was blasting them with pink paint instead of deadly fire. Then one day he was simply following Soundwave around all day, going 'Hey Soundwave, hey Soundwave! Hey, hey! Soundwave!' all day until Soundwave finally flipped him over and drug him down the hall by his heel. Then he slung him into the rec room for all to see. He never did prank Soundwave again. Then there was the time he teamed up with Soundwave's old cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy. That was a fun one. Every time someone walked into the rec room, the most annoying song known to Cybertron would play. They had to disable the mechanism triggering the song or Megatron would have had them offlined'' Starscream said, remembering all the pranks Skywarp used to pull. Sadly though, he and Thundercracker both disappeared during a great fight between the autobots and decepticons. It was the same fight that Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Ratbat disappeared in. It was shortly after that when Soundwave stopped talking all together, simply using other people's voice recordings to speak. He'd vowed to not speak again until he was reunited with his missing cassettes. He was afraid to talk. If he talked, he knew he'd break down and weep like an autobot sparkling. Starscream sighed sadly. The jet twins understood that he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, so they backed off and left him in peace. As everyone finished eating, the girls started packing everything up once everyone was done. Miko received much praise for her chocolate cupcakes, and there weren't anymore of Mrs. Darby's cookies left. There were two hotdogs left, and Mrs. Darby said she'd save those and give them to 413 later. Then, they noticed the girls looking around for a wide deer trail that all of them could go down. Finding one that was wide enough for most of the bots to slide through easily, with only a little struggle from bots bigger, they called them all over and showed them the path leading into the forest. Prowl was all for it, and so was Soundwave. As they all started walking down the trail, they tried to walk slowly and as quietly as they could. It's hard to do when you're made of metal and weigh more than four tons. Somehow they managed to be quiet enough though. Obviously for the fact a small herd of deer ran across the trail in front of them. It consisted of two does, their fawns, a young three pointer, and a ten pointer. The ten pointer stopped in the middle, looked at them, stomped it's front hoof, snorted, and then took of running to catch up with the rest of the herd. Megan grinned. As they continued on, they found more wildlife in the form of birds, a bald eagle flying way over head, a few squirrels, a chipmunk, and even a skunk. The humans advised them not to go anywhere near the skunk. They could agree, seeing as it put out a foul smell. As they moved along, they suddenly found a huge creek that could almost be classified as a small river. They all kind of stopped moving, not sure what to do next. That is until they saw Kiwi suddenly crash into the water, trying to run through it. Ever tried to run through water? Yeah, it doesn't work. She ended up swimming because her sneaker slipped on a rock underwater and she fell down into a deep part. It didn't take long at all for the rest of the teenagers to splash through the water wildly. The bots and cons all sat down. Well, most of them did. Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Greenstripe decided they were going to splash wildly as well, so they went further upstream so as to not hurt the humans, and then they went wild in the water. The humans kind of stopped what they were doing just to watch the three bots upstream bounce around, splashing water as high as the tops of the nearby trees. And that's when Megan and Jack both found out what Miko was planning, all though only Megan realized it. When Megan turned around to talk to Miko, Miko splashed water into her face. Caught by surprise, she slipped. Jack, who was right behind her, caught her, but he ended up splashing into the water as well. Megan was up like lightning, splashing water at Miko faster than she should have been. Miko was splashing back at her with the same ferocity. They'd already splashed water at each other at least thirty times before Jack finally got back up onto his feet and gathered his bearings. Then, he jumped into the splash fight as well. As the day wore on, Mrs. Darby got bored so she struck up a conversation with Megatron. They chatted the day away, and as dusk began approaching, the teens climbed out of the water, followed by Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Greenstripe. They walked back to the clearing they'd come from. Once there, Sarah dug out the three bags of jumbo marshmallows she'd brought and they went to find sticks. Fowler got a campfire started for them and then they all roasted marshmallows until they ran out. The bots and cons watched curiously, but everyone was content. It had been a good day, and now everyone was ready to sleep. Soundwave opened up a bridge to the Nemesis, but he was tired as well. It ended up being a huge sleepover in the middle of the rec room floor. Shockwave walked in to see if Predaking had come back with them, but was surprised to see that he was fast asleep, Stella passed out on top of his head. Come morning she wouldn't even know she'd been on top of him and she'd be completely on the opposite side of the room. Shockwave shrugged as he walked back to his lab. The girls were highly illogical and major pests, but maybe, just maybe...

Maybe they weren't so bad

* * *

_**Wow, that's a long chapter. Well, for me it is at least XD  
**_

_**What's this? Could it be that Shockwave does have a spark?**_

_**This is madness!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi! Well, this chapter will be mostly about introducing some new characters. I just found the song and I was like, ''Oh My Gosh! I can totally use that to bring in some new characters!'' :D**_

_**Song: Lost! by Coldplay**_

* * *

_Just because I'm losing _  
_ Doesn't mean I'm lost _  
_ Doesn't mean I'll stop _  
_ Doesn't mean I'm at a cross_

* * *

Rumble stopped to help Frenzy back onto his feet. They had no idea where they were, what planet they were on, or anything. Ravage prowled up beside them, Ratbat clinging to the back of her armor. Snow whipped around them quickly, the cold temperatures seeping into their circuitry. Rumble wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

* * *

_Just because I'm hurting _  
_ Doesn't mean I'm hurt _  
_ Doesn't mean I didn't get _  
_ What I deserved _  
_ No better and no worse_

* * *

''Are we ever going to find him?'' Frenzy asked, looking to his brother. Rumble bit his lip at the question. Honestly, they've been searching for him on cybertron for hundreds of years now. When a spacebridge randomly opened up, it sucked the four cassettes into it and plopped them here on whatever planet they were on. So far, the only life they'd found were huge white animals that towards above them on their hind legs and roared. They looked like organic versions of cybears**(A/N I totally just came up with that XD)**. Even though they were organic, they'd quickly learned that those fluffy paws could do immense damage. They'd continued searching for him, but still without luck. But, he wanted to keep hope. He _had_ to keep hope. Without it, him and his siblings would be dead for sure.

''Eventually''

* * *

_I just got lost _  
_ Every river that I tried to cross _  
_ Every door I ever tried was locked _  
_ Ohhh and I'm... _  
_ Just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

* * *

They continued moving on, not knowing where they were going, or which direction they came from. Occasionally Ratbat would send out a ping through the broken bond Soundwave and they once shared. There was never a responding ping. As they waded through the snow that easily came over top of them, they huddled together as closely as possible. Ravage looked ahead and mrrowed. Bounding forward, she led them to a rocky outcrop that would help protect them from the wind and snow at least a little bit. Rumble smiled at her, but it was stiff and fake. There was nothing to smile about.

* * *

_You might be a big fish_  
_In a little pond_  
_Doesn't mean you've won_  
_'Cause along may come_  
_A bigger one_

* * *

Ratbat continuously sent out pings that were never answered, trying to get something, some kind of signal on which direction to go. Who knows? They might not even be on the same planet. But still, he tried. He squeaked sadly as he once again had no response. Frenzy picked him up and hugged him tightly.

''We'll find him someday. I know we will'' he said sadly, not believing the words even as they poured from his mouth. They all huddled against Rumble, the one who was trying to hold them together as best he could. He was the one who was always confident, the one who always stood strong even at his weakest. But they could all feel it. He was faltering, his hope and his strength was fading fast. It was wearing at his mind not being able to find the one person they were all looking for. He hated the dead silence of this barren landscape. It gave his mind time to think and wander. Does he remember us? Does Laserbeak remember us? Are they looking for us? Are they even online anymore? Will they ever find each other? Were they doomed to wander the galaxies aimlessly for the rest of their lives? Was this punishment for all the trouble and death they caused? He paused in his thoughts as he felt something wrap around him and something else climb onto his lap. Looking down, he realized the thing wrapped around him was his brother hugging him in his sleep, and the thing in his lap was Ravage, curled around a sleeping Ratbat. He sighed as he too fell asleep. They just had to keep moving on, and maybe they'd succeed and finally find Soundwave. Just keep hope.

* * *

_And you'll be lost_  
_Every river that you tried to cross_  
_Every gun you ever held went off_  
_Ohhh and I'm..._  
_Just waiting until the firing stops_  
_Ohhh and I'm..._  
_Just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

* * *

Soundwave was sitting on the edge of the flight deck, looking out at the glowing full moon. It's glow highlighted the desert far below. Laserbeak was sitting beside him, not sitting on his chest like usual. Through the bond they shared, a simple thought worked it's way through to him.

'_I miss them. _she whispered sadly. Soundwave shuddered as the thought hit him deep in his spark. Using various audio clips he'd picked up, he formed a short sentence.

''I know. I do too''

_Will we ever see them again?_

''I do not know'' he said. His head drooped low. Reaching up, he removed his visor so that it wouldn't get fogged up. As soon as it was off, he was thankful no one else was around. Blue coolant dripped off the edges of his face as he cried. Laserbeak trilled sadly to him, trying to get him to stop crying.

* * *

_Ohhh and I..._  
_Just waiting 'til the shine wears off_  
_Ohhh and I.._  
_Just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

* * *

Once he finished his little break down, he clicked his visor back into place. Looking back up to the moon, he sent out a ping through the broken, nonexistent bond he shared with the rest of his cassettes. Then, for the first time in hundreds of years, Laserbeak heard his real voice. It spoke a simple, well known command.

''Rumble, Frenzy: Return''

* * *

_**This was a sad chapter to write :( It didn't help that the song was equally as depressing. Don't worry though, they'll be reunited soon enough. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! Woohoo! Not much else to say other than the last chapter was sad for me to , in this chapter we'll see what it's like when a slightly crazy person has a nightmare!  
**_

_**Warning: This chapter features a nightmare filled with a lot of blood , violence, and forced vampirism.**_

_**Song: Bernadette by IAMX**_

* * *

Ratchet looked over at the cot 413 was sleeping on currently when he heard her whimper. Her fangs were clenched tightly, claws splayed and gripping into the fabric of the cot. Her ears were lying flat on her head, and her tail was waving around like an injured snake. Taking a quick scan of her vitals, he saw that she was overheated, and her heart was running at an abnormally fast rate. Realizing this, he was about to try and wake her up when Mrs. Darby shook her head.

''She's just having a nightmare. They're normal, especially for someone who's suffered trauma such as hers. You may think you're helping her, but it will take several frustrating minutes for her to finally calm down, and if you wake her up in the middle of the nightmare, it might repeat next time she falls asleep'' she said. Ratchet nodded, understanding.

''Only wake her if she starts physically harming herself or someone around her. Oh, and I brought her cat back today. So when she wakes up she'll be glad to know that he's been updated on his shots and vaccines, and the vet wants me to bring him back in a few days to have him neutered'' she said. Ratchet scoffed.

''What?'' she asked.

''Good luck getting her to let the cat out of her sight. And she's probably going to be extremely resistant to your persuasions that the cat needs to be neutered'' he said, shaking his head. They both jumped as 413 screeched an inhuman sound that could easily be qualified as something demonic. She flipped over in her cot, sweating profusely. The two observers watched sadly as she whimpered in her sleep. They'd just have to wait until she wakes up to ask her what her dream was about.

* * *

_You and me in a playhouse_  
_Living in a veil_  
_We never need to go without_  
_Memories bring no joy or peace_  
_We are alone and all we need_

* * *

413 woke up only to realize her hands and feet were bound by thick metal wires that tied her down to the tiling below her. No, nonononono! She knew this tile! It was the same tile that MECH used to have. She couldn't be back in this place! Couldn't be couldn't be couldn't be! Looking over her body, she realized she only had on her underwear and bra. Various wires and IVs were inserted into her skin in various places over her body. She saw the scientists approaching her, as well as Silas.

''Tsk tsk! You've been a VERY bad girl, 4.13.7. I'm afraid we had to take drastic measures to make sure you don't get away again'' he said, walking over to a lever that most of the wires in her body led to. Her eyes widened. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! She felt tears well up in her eyes as he slammed the lever down.

* * *

_Tuning out of their poison_  
_Every waking day_  
_Intolerance to overcome_  
_Fortunes won by the boys with their guns_  
_We are alone, nowhere to run_

* * *

Her eyes rolled back and she felt something warm and thick start running out of her nose. The pain, she couldn't take it! She could see as the electricity bounced around her skin and out of her finger tips. Her heart was racing as it was overcharged with electricity. Her head was pounding, and now she felt more of the thick liquid leaking out of the corners of her mouth, and out of her ears. Her ears were ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing! Her mouth opened wide as a scream retched itself out of her throat and into the lab around her. She felt something else liquid welling in her eyes, but it wasn't tears. Her tears were long ago spent. Whatever was coming from her eyes now burned like fire, and it made her scream even louder.

* * *

_Bernadette, you are my liberty_  
_I celebrate the day_  
_that you changed my history_  
_Of life and death_  
_We'll always lead you into love and regret_  
_But you have answers and I have the key_  
_For the door to Bernadette_

* * *

He shut off the flow of electricity and she flopped forward. She tried to focus, but her vision was blurred out and wrong. She saw red. Lots and lots of red. Was that...blood? Her blood? Pushing herself up weakly, she looked down at the floor. Yes, that's blood. And it is hers. It was still dripping from off of her face. How was she alive after that? HOW!? As she started crying again, the tears dripped off of her face onto the floor. Her tears were pinkish, her blood diluted with her own salty tears, creating a color that would otherwise be beautiful if not for what it was made of.

* * *

_Winding down our emotions_  
_Family and friends becoming ghosts to dream of_  
_And pass on time we raise_  
_Every face, every name_  
_We are alone, no one to blame_

* * *

She felt something grab her by her hair and yank her up. She yelped in pain, but then she was in more pain as she realized her throat was sore from her screaming. She was suddenly lifted off the ground by her hair, her feet dangling inches above the ground. Her eyes looked up painfully, only to be greeted with the grinning face of Silas. His eyes were hellish red, and his teeth seemed sharper, more evil.

''Look around, you useless creature. This is their fate'' he said evilly as he spun her around by her hair, and her eyes widened in shock and grief. All of the autobots were chained and strapped to operating tables, and they had IVs running into them as well, draining some kind of glowing blue liquid out of them.

''They're unique creatures. Their blood is glowing blue and contains enough energy to blow up the entire state of Washington. But, seeing as you're a strong, resistant freak, we figured we'd try something'' he said evilly.

''Agent Vern, if you may'' he said to some kind of shady dude wearing a crazy looking black suit and mask. The agent nodded and walked into a room that the IVs led into. Walking back to them, he was carrying a flask filled with the glowing blue stuff.

''Now, drink!'' Silas commanded her. My stomach flipped over itself as he told me that. I flailed wildly, trying to escape his grip. I slipped free easily enough, only to get kicked in my back and then stepped on. He flipped me over so I was facing him. Agent Vern, so he was called, held my head still with one hand, and with the other he pried my jaws open so that it looked like I was snarling at them. Silas grinned as he moved it towards her lips. Pouring the liquid into her mouth until there was none left, the Vern guy slammed her jaws closed and tilted her head upwards so she was forced to swallow. Suddenly, as the liquid raced down her throat and made her feel like she was dying then and there, burning her throat worse than the harshest whiskey, a memory flashed into the front of her mind. It was the same liquidy stuff that she'd accidentally drank when she was a baby!

She gagged as the stuff finally hit her stomach. Retching over, she tried to throw up, but she found herself unable to.

* * *

_Bernadette, you are my liberty_  
_I celebrate the day_  
_that you changed my history_  
_Of life and death_  
_We'll always lead you into love and regret_  
_But you have answers and I have the key_  
_To Bernadette_

* * *

Silas laughed evilly as she suddenly started sinking through the floor. Looking down, she saw she was being drug into a deep black pit, and the things dragging her were the scientists, the autobots, the decepticons, and then suddenly, she fell into the pit below her. She fell until she hit a pool made completely of white light. As soon as she hit it, her eyes snapped open and she fell out of the cot she'd been sleeping on. She was crying helplessly, feeling as if everything and everyone was against her. As countless echoing sobs wracked her body, she was suddenly taken up in someone's arms. Looking up, she saw Mrs. Darby hugging her.

''It's okay, you're okay. You're still safe, you're alive. They aren't going to get you anymore. Calm down'' she said soothingly. 413 whimpered loudly, before it faded into simple sniffles. She'd never been hugged before. Whenever she'd had nightmares before, she just had a nightmare. It was something she just had to deal with. She suddenly heard something meow and felt something butt up against her side. Looking down slowly, she smiled widely.

''Caligo! You're safe!'' she said, breaking free from Mrs. Darby's motherly embrace to do the same with Caligo. He purred as he rubbed against her. Mrs. Darby smiled as she stood up and walked away, leaving the two to ''catch up''. As she told the cat everything that had happened to her, the cat sat in stunned silence. Well, it seemed like he did, and she knew he did. To anyone else it looked like the cat was just waiting for her to shut up, but he really was listening to her. When she finished telling him about her nightmare though, he hopped into her lap and nuzzled against her, telling her in his own way that everything would be okay. She nodded and hugged him, completely oblivious to the fact a certain medic had been listening to her.

Those things she dreamed about, those were horrid. He knew MECH was evil, and he knew that she'd only had a nightmare, but still... The thought of something like that ever happening was too horrible to even try to imagine. It was horrifying. Looking over at the girl and the cat, he suddenly commed Blurr for no reason.

**))Hey Blurr, I've got a question for you((**

**))Yes, What-is-your-question?((**

**))Have you found a real name for 413 yet?((**

**))No, but-I've-been-looking-for-one((**

**))Well, you might want to look a bit faster. The sooner she has a new name, the easier it will be for her to recover from her experience with MECH((  
**

**))I'll-search-double-time-Ratchet. I've-gotta-go-now. Bye!(( **Blurr said as he cut the comm line. Ratchet nodded as he walked over to the monitors. As he looked over various files and looked for new energon sources, he sighed sadly. She'll get better someday. She just had to let go of her horrifying past.

* * *

_**Yes! Two sad chapters in a row! That is not really an achievement! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_It's time for the girls to start school! Yay!_**

**_Also, I'm seriously sorry for not updating sooner. I have plenty of ideas for this story, but I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how to use them._**

**_Also again, I had no idea what song to use for this chapter, so I kind of settled for this one. If you can think of a song that fits better, by all means play it along with your reading._**

**_Song: Get This Party Started by Pink  
_**

* * *

Megan groaned as she leaned up off of Mrs. Darby's couch. Looking over at the clock on the wall, she noticed it read as six thirty AM. She and the rest of the girls had gotten up early this morning because they started school today. Like Miko had promised, they'd had a sleepover at the Darby's house the weekend before school started. Unfortunately, the girls weren't used to getting up early every morning, so it felt as if they were being drug through a dumpster and then thrown off a building. Okay, so maybe that was exaggerating a little. Still though, they felt rough. Grabbing some clothes to wear to school and her hairbrush, she drug herself into the bathroom. Changing into a pair of black denim jeans and a grey long sleeve turtleneck, she made sure she still had her arm warmers on. Brushing the tangles out of her messy hair, she brushed it flat and brushed all of her bangs over her left eye. Then, she walked out of the bathroom as she switched places with Raf. Pulling on her combat boots, she couldn't help but notice she looked like a very angry, and very depressed person with this getup. As everyone bustled around, Mrs. Darby came downstairs and started working on breakfast for all of them. Once they were all ready for school, they gathered in the dining room. Mrs. Darby served out plates of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Quick, simple, and tasty. Once they finished eating, Jack went into the garage to greet Arcee and head to school. Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled up shortly after. Miko ran out and greeted Bulkhead, while Raf ran out to Bumblebee. Miko and Raf looked at them.

''So? Who are you riding with?'' Miko asked. Megan glanced between them.

''We'll go with Raf and Bee. We haven't rode with them before'' Megan said, walking towards them, Bumblebee whirred excitedly, opening his doors up so the girls could climb in the back. They did so willingly, holding their backpacks in their laps. Raf obviously rode shotgun, and Bumblebee whirred as he pulled out, heading for the school. Megan sighed as she looked at her friends, then she smirked.

''Let's get this party started''

* * *

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_ I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

* * *

Bumblebee pulled into the school parking lot shortly after Arcee did- she blamed the traffic lights, you gotta hate it when they get stuck. Bulkhead pulled in shortly after Bumblebee. As they let their charges out, Megan looked at the dreaded place called school. Kids were already going in, and she pulled her backpack up over her shoulders. As they all went into the school, they beelined to the office. As they walked in, they were greeted with some teenagers who were _already_ in the office, before the school day had even begun! The secretary looked up at them.

''And who might you girls be?'' she asked nicely, but in that tone of nice that actually sounds like 'I'm only being nice because it's part of my job and I could care less'.

''My name is Megan Towlaro, and this is Stella Coppington, Kira Wingalow, and Sarah Witter. We're here to get our class schedule'' Megan said formally, trying to appear mature. The lady tapped into her computer a few times, before printing something off.

''It's nice to have you back in school after seven months of absence'' she said while handing them their schedules.

''If you don't mind, may I ask where you four were?'' the lady asked, looking for something new to gossip about. Lucky for Megan and the other girls, they'd already expected this question.

''We were kidnapped while walking to her house one evening.'' She said, pointing towards Sarah. ''We only escaped a few weeks ago, and our parents were in trouble with the law. Mrs. June Darby took custody over us, and gave us a few more weeks to recover from our experiences''

''I see'' the woman said, not really believing. They shrugged, walking out of the room and looking at their schedules.

''I have first and fourth block with Stella and Raf'' Kiwi said.

''I have third block with Sarah, Megan, Miko, and Jack'' Stella said.

''I have Sarah all four of my blocks, Stella, Miko, and Jack in third'' Megan said. They nodded to each other as they headed towards their respective classes just before the tardy bell rang. They got to class just in time.

* * *

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_  
_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_  
_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_  
_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_  
_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_  
_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

* * *

The cool thing about Jasper High is that it was constructed so that they had four classes a day, but each class was an hour and forty five minutes. School begins at 8:30 in the morning and ends at 3:05 in the afternoon. Lunch started at 11:35 AM and ends at 12:00. Kiwi and Stella's first block class was Biology, so that was fun. For their first day back, and they were learning about the nervous system. Luckily for them, sciencey stuff had always been their favorite subjects in school. Also luckily, for Kiwi at least, when hovering in a sickbay/lab with a giant robot doctor, you learn a few things. She also couldn't help but notice how similar the human body was to the cybertronian body. Their teacher, Mr. Lobbin, greeted each student as they walked into the class, and he was very kind to them as he introduced them to the class. Everyone stared at them for a long while, and some orange haired boy kept staring at Kiwi. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to avoid his gaze. Seriously, what was his problem? Luckily, she was saved by the lesson.

''No, I'm sure most of you already know at least a little about the nervous system, at least I hope you do. If not, you'll learn everything you need to know today. The nervous system is made up of the brain, the spinal cord, the sensory organs, and all of the nerves that connect these organs to the rest of the body. Together, these organs are responsible for the control of the body and communication among its parts. The brain and spinal cord form the control center known as the central nervous system- also called CNS for short, where information is evaluated and decisions are made. The sensory nerves and sense organs of the peripheral nervous system- called the PNS for short- monitor conditions inside and outside of the body and send this information to the CNS. Efferent nerves in the PNS carry signals from the control center to the muscles, glands, and organs to regulate their functions.'' the teacher said, with the girls writing basically everything he said down into their notebooks for this class.

''The majority of the nervous system is tissue made up of two classes of cells: neurons and neuroglia.

Neurons, also known as nerve cells, communicate within the body by transmitting electrochemical signals. Neurons look quite different from other cells in the body due to the many long cellular processes that extend from their central cell body. The cell body is the roughly round part of a neuron that contains the nucleus, mitochondria, and most of the cellular organelles. Small tree-like structures called dendrites extend from the cell body to pick up stimuli from the environment, other neurons, or sensory receptor cells. Long transmitting processes called axons extend from the cell body to send signals onward to other neurons or effector cells in the body.

There are 3 basic classes of neurons: afferent neurons, efferent neurons, and interneurons.

_Afferent neurons_. Also known as sensory neurons, afferent neurons transmit sensory signals to the central nervous system from receptors in the body.

_Efferent neurons_. Also known as motor neurons, efferent neurons transmit signals from the central nervous system to effectors in the body such as muscles and glands.

_Interneurons_. Interneurons form complex networks within the central nervous system to integrate the information received from afferent neurons and to direct the function of the body through efferent neurons.'' he said, writing the definitions of the three neurons on the dry erase board taking up most of the wall. Kiwi was writing away, when she suddenly felt someone watching her. Looking up, she noticed it was the orange haired guy staring at her again. She glared at him, trying to make him stop. It didn't work. Stella, noticing her friend's discomfort, leaned over to her.

''Why don't you raise your hand and ask to go to the bathroom, that way you can break away from his stare for a second?'' she said. Kiwi nodded.

''Good idea'' Kiwi responded.

''Ahem. Is there something important that you girls need to share with the class?'' Mr. Lobbin asked sternly. Stella looked up.

''Sorry sir. She'd misheard something you said and asked me if I'd caught it instead. She just wanted to make sure she didn't write the wrong thing down'' Stella said smoothly, not even skipping a beat as the lie poured out of her mouth. One does not simply spend ninety percent of their time around Starscream without learning how to pull of a good lie.

The teacher watched them for another second before nodding.

''Very well. But next time just raise your hand if you don't understand something. I'll be more than glad to answer your questions''

''Yes sir. Thank you'' Kiwi said politely. He nodded. Kiwi decided to wait a few minutes before asking to go to the bathroom. She still twitched under the orange haired guy's gaze though.

''Now, Neuroglia, also known as glial cells, act as the "helper" cells of the nervous system. Each neuron in the body is surrounded by anywhere from 6 to 60 neuroglia that protect, feed, and insulate the neuron. Because neurons are extremely specialized cells that are essential to body function and almost never reproduce, neuroglia are vital to maintaining a functional nervous system.'' He said. She jot the words down into her notepad before her mind started wandering, trying to distract her from the orange haired guy's stare. She ended up doodling. Before she even realized it, she had an entire sketch of Knockout and Sandstorm holding hands. She smiled, flipping the page and then raising her hand.

''Mr. Lobbin, may I go to the bathroom?'' she asked when he looked at her.

''Can it wait?'' he asked her. She shook her head.

''Yes, go ahead. But make it quick!'' he said. She nodded as she stood up and left the room. Walking towards the bathroom, she sighed as she looked into the mirror. Why the heck was that carrot headed idiot staring at her? Rinsing her face of in cold water, she sighed and left the bathroom, walking back to class.

'' Wasn't expecting to see you ever again, princess'' a voice suddenly said. Wait a minute, she knew that voice. Then, she understood who the carrot head was.

''Vince, for the last time in a thousand years, do. NOT. Call. Me. _Princess_!''she hissed, spinning around to look at the aggravating jock. Her lime green eyes narrowed as he smirked at her.

''Whatever you say...princess'' he said, laughing at her frustration.

''I am not in the mood for your crap, Vince! Now, mind telling me why you were staring at me earlier?'' she snapped at him.

''Well, I was GOING to ask you out, but ya know, whatever'' he said. Then he paused, noticing she'd completely frozen up. Her face was expressionless, as well as her eyes.

Her mind did one flop, two flops, and then three flops as she tried to process what he'd just said. She was caught between laughing in his face and throwing up.

There was no way in hell she would ever say yes to going out with that douche. He was mean, arrogant, narcissistic, rude, and simply the vain of her existence- wait, was she describing him or Knockout? Never mind- Ever since she'd originally started school here, he'd teased her, bullied her, and picked on her because of her family. What was with the sudden personality change?

She became vaguely aware that he was calling her name, waving his hand in front of her face. She suddenly snapped out of her daze and glared at him.

''Never. Never in a million years. Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to attend. Maybe if you'd pay attention in class, you'd get better grades'' she said, spinning on her heel and walking back to class. Everyone stared at her as she stormed back to her desk. When Stella tried to ask what was wrong, she snarled viciously at her friend, signalling everyone that she was in no mood to talk. Vince walked in seconds later, looking confused and slightly hurt. He'd probably never been rejected before. Oh well, sucks for him. There's a first time for everything. The teacher looked between them a moment before resuming his teaching from where he'd left off.

''Now, the brain and spinal cord together form the central nervous system, or CNS. The CNS acts as the control center of the body by providing its processing, memory, and regulation systems. The CNS takes in all of the conscious and subconscious sensory information from the body's sensory receptors to stay aware of the body's internal and external conditions. Using this sensory information, it makes decisions about both conscious and subconscious actions to take to maintain the body's homeostasis and ensure its survival. The CNS is also responsible for the higher functions of the nervous system such as language, creativity, expression, emotions, and personality. The brain is the seat of consciousness and determines who we are as individuals...''

* * *

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_  
_Cruisin' through the west side_  
_We'll be checkin' the scene_  
_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_  
_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_  
_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_  
_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

* * *

Sarah's second block class was Literature. Unfortunately for her, the teacher kept forgetting that she was mute.

''Sarah, what year was Edgar Allan Poe born?'' the teacher, Mrs. Gallins, asked her after reading them an excerpt about Poe. She signed the answer, but the teacher just stared at her blankly.

''Please answer vocally'' the teacher said irately. Megan sighed.

''I've told you this three times already. She's mute, she CAN'T answer vocally. She can speak sign language and she can write, but she can't _talk._ And, she answered your question just now. Poe was born in 1809'' Megan said tiredly. The teacher looked between them.

''If you're mute, shouldn't you be in a school specialized for handicapped children?'' the teacher asked. Sarah shook her head sadly before standing up and walking to the white board.

Why should I go to a special school specified for handicapped children when I can write my answers down and give them to you, or have Megan, who is a perfectly good sign language translator, translate my answers for you?

''Well, I guess'' the teacher said. Sarah rolled her eyes before going to sit back down. Unfortunately, one of the older boys in the class decided to be a jerk.

''Hey Sarah, what does the fox say?'' the idiot sang. She looked down at her notebook, smirking, before writing a response. The teacher was distracted currently, checking her emails. Sarah handed the folded up note to Megan, who passed it over to the kid who'd asked her the stupid question. He opened it up, his eyes widened, before scoffing. One of his buddies read it and laughed.

''Man, she ''told'' you!'' he said between laughs. He just glared at his idiotic friend.

To answer his question, she'd written this: The Fox says, ''Fuck you, and have a very nice day!''  and then she put a little smiley face at the end :D.  He balled the note up and threw it in the trash. The teacher didn't even notice.

Well, this was going to be a long and tortuous class.

* * *

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_Get this party started_

* * *

Stella's third block was Algebra. Yay. Today, they were going to be going over the quadratic formula and doing a few quadratics. ALSO Yay! The teacher, Mr. White, seemed to have slight ADD, because one second he'd be talking about math, and the next he was talking about the new fish he got for his tank at home.

''Alright, so first off you need to know the formula for quadratics. Often, the simplest way for the quadratic formula to be explained is _ax^2 _+ _bx _+ _c_ = _0. _The value of _x _ is given by the formula -_b + _or _- _the square root of _b^2 -4ac _over _2_. Now, I'm going to just come up with an equation off the top of my head. How about... 3_x^2 + 6x_ + 12= _0_. I have no idea whether that comes out even or not, but let's try it. Now first I would plug 6 in for -b and _b^2_...''

Stella didn't understand anything else he was saying for the fact she fell into a daze, imagining herself riding on top of Predaking into battle, fighting off evil goblins and witches.

* * *

_Making my connection as I enter the room_  
_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_  
_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_  
_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_  
_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_  
_I'll be your connection to the party line_

* * *

Megan's forth block class was Psychology. Today, they were going to be going over personality. Luckily, their teacher, Mr. K - abbreviated for convenience, seeing as his name was incredibly long and hard to pronounce- could speak sign language, so she didn't have to constantly translate for Sarah. He was a bit of an odd fellow, dressed in bright neon colors, he had round glasses, no hair on the top of his head, and he was constantly smiling.

''"Personality" is a dynamic and organized set of characteristics possessed by a person that uniquely influences his or her cognitions, emotions, motivations, and behaviors in various situations. The word "personality" originates from the Latin _persona_, which means mask. In the theatre of the ancient Latin-speaking world, the mask was not used as a plot device to _disguise_ the identity of a character, but instead was a convention employed to represent or _typify_ that character.'' he said, still grinning mysteriously, as if he knew something about them that they didn't.

''Personality also refers to the pattern of thoughts, feelings, social adjustments, and behaviors consistently exhibited over time that strongly influences one's expectations, self-perceptions, values, and attitudes. It also predicts human reactions to other people, problems, and stress. There is still no universal consensus on the definition of "personality" in psychology. Gordon Allport described two major ways to study personality: the nomothetic and the idiographic. _Nomothetic psychology_ seeks general laws that can be applied to many different people, such as the principle of self-actualization or the trait of extraversion. _Idiographic psychology_ is an attempt to understand the unique aspects of a particular individual'' he said, still grinning.

''Now this might be a little random and off the lesson plan, but here, let me give you an example of personality. Take this young lady, for example. Simple by the way she holds herself up, I can tell she is bold, courageous, and a strong leader. She's willing to sacrifice herself for her friends, and is willing to take any risk necessary. But, she can also be rash, angry, and violent. She's faced a lot of pain and sadness in life, so she's more likely to lash out in defiance or sadness than most other people'' he said. Megan's eyes widened. How the hell did he get all of that simply by the way she was sitting!? Everyone else was impressed as well, and some people who'd picked on her in her past looked at her with a new light. Sure, they still had malicious looks towards her, but they were much lighter now, as if they were surprised to find out she could be anything more than what her parents were. She smiled slightly, nodding.

She had a feeling she was going to like this class.

* * *

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_Get this party started_  
_Get this party started right now_  
_Get this party started_  
_Get this party started_  
_Get this party started right now_

* * *

At long last, the final bell rang. As everyone poured out of the building, the girls gathered in the parking lot with Jack, Raf, and Miko. As they walked out towards the bots, they were surprised to see a shiny red Aston Martin pull up. Kiwi grinned. Looking around, seeing that no one was watching other than her fellow humans who knew of the cybertronians, she waved at him. He flashed his head lights in response before pulling up to them. The girls waved goodbye to the autobot's humans before climbing into Knockout.

''So? How was the first day back?'' he asked. Kiwi yawned as she started talking.

''It was...alright I guess. Long, and boring'' she said, yawning once again. The other girls mumbled in agreement, with Sarah simply nodding her head. As Knockout drove through town, trying to find a good place to call a ground bridge, he felt something fall against his back glass. Looking back, he realized it was Sarah, sound asleep. He noticed Stella was trying to stay awake, and Megan was in a daze, almost asleep. Then, looking over at Kiwi, he noticed she was at a point of almost sleep, just staring out the window watching the scenery pass by. He watched as her eyes closed briefly, only to snap back open seconds later. This happened three more times before she closed them and her eyes didn't open up again. As if to even further solidify her asleepness, she let out a long, but quiet, snore. He laughed quietly to himself. As he called for a groundbridge as quietly as he could, he almost started laughing when he heard Stella mumble something that he couldn't understand before mumbling 'Fetch, Predaking!'. Deciding not to disturb the girls, he went to his quarters and slept in his alt mode that night.

* * *

_**Okay, it's like, super late and I have school tomorrow, so night everyone! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Helllloooooooo! I am back in action with a new update! Would you look at that! **_

_**This chapter will be featuring MMD Memes, Creepypasta readings, a ton of hysterical girly man-screams, and perhaps next chapter we'll even have a game of ''Soundwave: The Eight Datapads'' XD**_

_**Omigosh, I found the first song on a MMD and I literally hunted for three days to find the actual song, and the only lyrics I could find were for the chorus! I love it though, it's so annoying and catchy ^^**_

_**First Song: La Bomba by Eddy Wata**_

_**Second Song: Slenderman Song by Zip Zipper**_

_**And, of course, the music and sound effects from Slender: The Eight Pages**_

_**As well as bits and pieces from other random songs.**_

* * *

It was finally freaking Friday! Megan was internally rejoicing, and Knockout could tell. Well, considering she was doing a little wiggle dance that could only be a compared to a cross between a rabid squirrel and an injured worm. When he finally got to a place to call for a bridge, they walked in just in time to be both surprised and somewhat mortified. Music was blaring incredibly loud, so when Knockout let the girls out and transformed, they had to scream in order to hear each other. The honestly had no idea what they were seeing.

Dreamcatcher and Skyblue were doing some kind of retarded looking arm-flail dance, while Sandstorm was jumping up into the air victoriously over and over again.

The most entertaining and more than retard scene in the room?

Soundwave was sitting piggyback on Starscream's shoulders, arms spread out in the air in joy, while Starscream jumped up and down with the beat of the music. The music literally was just the chorus of a song on repeat, and it wasn't even in English. Megan and the rest of the girls shared looks, already knowing this from a Creepypasta MMD**(A/N In case you DON'T know, MMD stands for Miku Miku Dance)** with Jeff the Killer and BEN DROWNED.

'_'Uhms è la bomba_  
_ La bomba_  
_ La vaca la malè_  
_ bomba la èLa vaca la malè_  
_ bomba la è_

_Uhms è la bomba_  
_ La bomba_  
_ La vaca la malè_  
_ bomba la èLa vaca la malè_  
_ bomba la è_''

After repeating for fifteen times or more, Starscream started getting tired. His legs suddenly gave out and he fell forwards, with Soundwave flopping on top of him. The music was still jamming. Soundwave hopped, doing a similar flail dance like Skyblue, doing it with her. The girls flopped onto the floor, laughing hysterically.

''You guys. You... I love you guys! You make... life ...not ...boring!'' Megan said between laughs. Soundwave flailed his arms around wildly, with his tentacle-y thingies flying everywhere through the air. Sarah was crying, she was laughing so hard. Megan suddenly grinned evilly, looking up at the cons around them, with a confused Shockwave observing Soundwave's frantic antics**(A/N again! Frantic antics rhymes! XD). **Megatron had also walked up, looking at her suspiciously.

''What are you planning?'' he asked her. She grinned.

''Have you ever heard of...Creepypasta?'' she asked. The all looked at her like she was insane. eh, she couldn't really deny it. Climbing up onto the monitors, she hooked her laptop into it and pulled up a site called Creepypasta Wiki.

''Um, pardon me for misunderstanding human culture, but I'm pretty sure pasta is a food...and it doesn't tend to be very creepy...'' Airachnid said, looking at the oddly smiling girls. All four of them had been looking at the laptop screen, but then, in the creepiest way possible, they all looked at her. At the same time. There was no fault in their creepy head turning synchronization.

''You have MUCH to learn, my friend. Creepypasta is most commonly frowned upon by the human race, but there are many pasta fans roaming the internet'' they all said. Also in perfect synchronization. Airachnid looked at them strangely, somewhat disturbed. Shockwave was interested. There was nothing this pathetic organic race could come up with that could POSSIBLY scare a Decepticon, especially him or Megatron. Megan went to the search bar and typed in 'Jeff the Killer'. What kind of name is that?

''Excerpt from a local Newspaper: OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE.'' Megan read out loud, in a creepy, mysterious voice. Only one line in, and the air had already developed an uneasy air. And then she continued reading...

* * *

''...Jeff's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying! She slowly walked over to see what it was... When she looked into the bathroom, she saw a horrendous sight! Jeff had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks!

"Jeff, what are you doing!?" asked his mother.

Jeff looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever!'' Jeff's mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black.

"Jeff, your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly never closing.

"I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Jeff's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we..." She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they hear as Jeff rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them!'' By then, it was Kiwi reading it. She seemed to oddly entranced with the bloody, horrid story. All the room's occupants were gathered in a huddle, horrified by the story. Who could even come up with something like this!? As the girls finally finished reading the story, they relaxed a little bit.

''Now, hmm... How about we read...Smile Dog'' Stella said, grinning at the Decepticons as they stared at them in horror.

''You girls are into some sick, twisted, demented things!'' Starscream stuttered. They only laughed before they started reading.

''Smile Dog's story consists of a classic horror set-up – an amateur writer visits the house of a lady who supposedly has a story for which he can borrow from. Rather than speak, however, the lady has locked herself up in her room, crying and ranting about nightmares and visions and various other problems. All of these center around a floppy disk she had been given that contain the image – which is . Other cases of this have cropped up...

Viewing this image incites insanity, and no copy of the exact image exists on the web though likenesses of it do. The true image of smile. jpg is recognized due to the effect it has on the viewer – that is, they wind up dead. Attaching the file – that is, spreading the word, is the only way to save oneself from the smile. dog that appears in one's dreams demanding to spread the word. Some say that the original legend began with an image of the devil...''

* * *

''...According to my email client there was one file attachment called, naturally, . I considered downloading it for some time. It was mostly likely a fake, I imagined, and even if it weren't I was never wholly convinced of 's peculiar powers. Mary E.'s account had shaken me, yes, but she was probably mentally unbalanced anyway. After all, how could a simple image do what was said to accomplish? What sort of creature was it that could break one's mind with only the power of the eye?

And if such things were patently absurd, then why did the legend exist at all?

If I downloaded the image, if I looked at it, and if Mary turned out to be correct, if came to me in my dreams demanding I spread the word, what would I do? Would I live my life as Mary had, fighting against the urge to give in until I died? Or would I simply spread the word, eager to be put to rest? And if I chose the latter route, how could I do it? Whom would I burden in turn?

If I went through with my earlier intention to write a short article about , I decided, I could attach it as evidence. And anyone who read the article, anyone who took interest, would be affected. And even assuming the attached to the email was genuine, would I be capricious enough to save myself in that manner?

Could I spread the word?

Yes. Yes I could'' Megan finished reading, and now the occupants of the room were even MORE horrified of them and their odd interests.

''Okay, we won't trouble you anymore with the creepypastas. Tootles!'' they said as they went to bed. The room's occupants were still creeped out, but slowly they dispersed. All except Soundwave, Shockwave, Airachnid, Breakdown, Starscream, Megatron, and Knockout. And, secretly, the girls. They just knew that the cons would look stuff like that up. Because even though they were good guys now, they still had strange, twisted minds that enjoyed this stuff. As they snuck back into the rec room unnoticed, they set up video cameras around the room, to catch their reactions. As Soundwave just pulled up random pastas, he was suddenly given an advertisement off to the side.

It was advertising a game called ''Slender: The Eight Pages''. Shrugging and clicking on it, he was sent to a sight with the game information. Hacking into the system, he managed to wire the game into the console for free. It really wasn't that difficult. As the title screen loaded, really creepy music started playing. The girls just sat and watched, already knowing how this would end. As the game finished loading and Soundwave was dropped into a forest, they watched as the fun began.

''What is this?'' Knockout asked. He hadn't been really paying attention during any of this, so he was kind of clueless as to what was going on. As he watched Soundwave move the character around, he couldn't help but notice how slow the character went.

''Dude, why are you going so slow? You move slower than a snail riding a stick of frozen butter sliding UP a hill'' he said. They all just looked at him.

''What?''

Soundwave would admit, he did go very slow. And the footstep sound effects were wacky.

''What, is he walking on tin cans or something? Is there crunched up newspaper on the ground?'' Megatron asked.

''What is that thing?'' Breakdown asked as Soundwave walked up to a giant red tower thingy. On it was a little piece of white paper.

''What the... Always watches, no eyes? What the heck does that mean?'' Starscream asked. When Soundwave turned around though, everyone screamed, Soundwave included.

''What the frag, what the frag, what the frag is that thing!?'' Airachnid screamed. Breakdown could not answer, because his vocal chords had strained from making the girliest noise a man can make. Soundwave was given the option to quit or try again. He chose try again, and then he pushed Knockout into the seat he'd been sitting in.

''What, why am I playing!?'' Knockout squeaked. He had no more time to ask though, because the game finished reloading. As he walked around, he found the giant red tower thing again and grabbed the page on the side.

''Okay, always watches... Now, don't turn around, don't turn around... just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!'' Megatron looked at him like he was high. He did not care. As he continued crunching through the forest, he suddenly experienced a flash of static and saw this guy in a fancy suit staring at him. The scariest part was the fact that he had no face. He screamed, while the others started giving him commentary on what to do.

'' Go Left! Left! Leftleftleftleftleft! Achk, SCRAP! Why did you go left!?'' Starscream yelled.

''I was doing what you told me to do!'' Knockout yelled at him, redirecting away from the Slenderman.

''When has that ever helped you before!?''

''Good Point!''

Then, he ran into a tree.

''Oh hi tree! Want to be friends? We're friends now. You won't kill me, right?'' he asked the tree, hiding behind it.

''Those freaking drums, man!'' he yelled. Then, the system glitched and the tree disappeared.

''What!? Oh, you fragging glitch!'' he yelled as he came face to face with Slendy. He screamed as he redirected. He started singing a song that everyone kind of just knew part of the lyrics to.

''Er, uh... Let it go, let it go! Can't remember it anymore!'' he sang.

''_Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,__Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!'' _Starscream yell sang.

''More like 'Gotta die fast!''' Megatron yelled as Slenderman flashed on screen, and then the character got killed. Knockout yelled in frustration.

''What twisted soul invented this game!?'' he yelled angrily, then he ragequit. The others nodded in agreement, all leaving towards their rooms. The girls smirked as they continued putting their plan into action, now moving about, setting the security monitors to stream everything they saw into their laptops, and Sarah also hacked around it to remove all evidence they were involved. Then, she plugged a flashdrive into a discreet, hidden plug on the side of the monitor. Let it begin again!

* * *

''..._Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run_

_Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun~''_

What. Is. That? Megatron leaned up off of his berth, hearing the accursedly creepy song feeding through the overhead speakers in a low tone that could barely be heard, but was still loud enough to be creepy.

_''Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie_

_Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die''_

Knockout dropped his buffer, hearing the horrifying song begin to play. Whoever was playing this song was about to die.

_''Slender Man Slender Man his branching arms are for collecting _

_Slender Man Slender Man his face is empty of expressing ''_

Soundwave eased through the halls, determined to find and kill the source of this evil sounding music. He would end this song.

_''Slender Man Slender Man he won't let you say goodbye_

_Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die''_

Breakdown whimpered as the lights suddenly went out, but the song was still playing. He didn't want to die, especially by a guy with no face! Whoa, that was deja vu. He could almost swear he'd had the want to not die by a faceless dude before...

_''You most certainly will die _(x4)''

Well, we'll see about that...Shockwave though, easing through the dark halls with a flashlight. Shining it ahead, he was startled when he came face to face with Soundwave.

''Ack! Oh, sorry Soundwave. I was not expecting to see you out and about'' he said. Soundwave nodded. As they walked through the halls, they gathered with the rest of the disturbed decepticons. Then, they got to the rec room and scouted every area of it. Soundwave found the flashdrive and removed it, thus ending the song. Then, they realized their reactions had been streamed to the girl's laptops. They growled in annoyance. Starscream looked directly at a security cameras.

_''Slender Man Slender Man sometimes hums a lonely drone_

_Slender Man Slender Man he will wander around your home _

_Slender Man Slender Man blends in well within the trees_

_Slender Man Slender Man in the fog he's hard to see_

_Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie_

_Slender Man Slender Man you _

_most certainly will die''_

''That's alright girls. Payback's a bitch'' he said to the monitors, while the girls simply highfived. Little did they know the cons were already planning revenge as of now...

* * *

_**This was random and off the wall XD But, I wonder what revenge they have in store for the girls... I'm sure you probably already know XD  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I lost all my privileges for a while because I cussed a kid out at school because he was belittling me. I tried to tell them he deserved it, but hey, what can you honestly expect to get through a parent's head?  
**_

_**In this chapter, we shall experience sweet revenge, lots of pathetic unnecessary screaming, double rainbows- and this time we know what it means XD -and perhaps maybe even a glimmer of hope for a broken robotic family? **_

_**Song: Double Rainbow by Katy Perry**_

* * *

Starscream paced the floor angrily, the rest of the decepticons simply watching as he grumbled to himself.

''We can't let them get away with this. We must have our revenge!'' he said. Knockout shook his head.

''It was just a joke Starscream, its not like they put lives in jeopardy'' He said plainly. Starscream turned on him.

''No, but they did my sanity. Are you even aware that I still see that faceless freak everywhere I turn?'' he yelled. Knockout paused.

''Isn't that what you used to call Soundwave?'' Knockout asked. Megatron and Soundwave looked at him, questioning. Starscream went from having a blank face to an incredibly sly and evil grin.

''Thank you for the idea, doctor.'' he said. Then, they started planning it out...

* * *

Megan, Stella, Kiwi, and Sarah were all in the rec room, getting ready to wire the overhead speakers to blare a Katy Perry song.

''Just one last step here...Got it!''

''In five, four, three, two, one!''

_''You're a one of a one_  
_A one of a kind_  
_That you only find once in a lifetime_  
_Made to fit like a fingerprint_  
_A code that clicks open a gold mine_'' blared loudly throughout the entire Nemesis. Several of its inhabitants jumped, but for the most part everyone was used to sudden loud music.

_''They say one man's trash is another man's treasure_  
_When I found you, it was all pitter-patter_''

It was a bright, happy, catchy song. They all found themselves quietly humming along.

_''Secretly, I hit the lottery_  
_'Cause you're brighter than all of the Northern Lights_  
_You speak to me, even in my dreams_  
_Wouldn't let you go for even the highest price_''

They paused for a moment. What are the Northern Lights? Eh, oh well.

_''They say one man's trash is another girl's treasure_  
_So if it's up to me, I'm gonna keep you forever_''

There were rumors that some of the vehicons had heard a frantic woman screaming loudly, but when they went to investigate, it was Starscream living up to his name, while Dreamcatcher drug him towards his quarters. Whether she was furious with him or she had other things planned, the world may never know. The two decepticons had just finished having a meeting with the other top officers, and had been dismissed only moments ago.

_'''Cause I understand you, we see eye to eye_  
_Like a double rainbow in the sky_  
_And wherever you go, so will I_  
_'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_''

Megatron walked into the Rec Room, only to see all four girls trying to find out who could stand on their hands the longest. Ultimately, Sarah won. She had the best balance out of all of them.

_''Was a phenomenon when you came along_  
_Yeah, our chemistry was more than science_  
_It was deafening, loud like lightning, it was striking_  
_You couldn't deny it_''

Shockwave shook his head, disgusted by what was pouring through the decepticon speakers. It was a disgrace to their mighty name.

_''They say one man's trash is another man's treasure_  
_The two of us together, make everything glitter_'' Sandstorm laughed madly as Knockout flipped the light on and off while spinning around, making the light reflect off of him like a mirror.

'''_Cause I understand you, we see eye to eye_  
_Like a double rainbow in the sky_  
_And wherever you go, so will I_  
_'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find'_'

''I'm sorry, but double rainbows are not the first thing I think of when I look at you'' Breakdown said in a false condescending tone. Airachnid made a face at him.

''Not the first thing I think of either when it comes to you, Chunky'' she said in the same mock tone.

''Oh, ha ha, very funny'' he said, smiling. They both ended up laughing carelessly in the hallway.

_''To the bottom of the sea, I'd go to find you_  
_Climb the highest peak to be right beside you_  
_Every step I take, I'm keeping you in mind_'' Soundwave watched SkyBlue as she fretted over Laserbeak's paint job. He squawked indignantly as she suddenly doused him with a bucket of sudsy water, trying to clean him up. He called out to Soundwave in distress, but he only played a recording of laughter.

_'''Cause I understand you, we see eye to eye_  
_Like a double rainbow in the sky_  
_And wherever you go, so will I_  
_'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_

_It's hard to find,_  
_It's hard to find_  
_Once in a lifetime_  
_Once in a lifetime_  
_Once in a lifetime'_' as the song finally finished, Megatron called all his top officers into the room without the girls knowing. As they walked in, Megatron suddenly announced to the girls.

''Let's go hiking out in that state you're from...West Vigrina, isn't it?'' he asked. Megan shook her head.

''Nope. West _Virginia_. And sure, that'd be fun!'' she said. The others over at Soundwave, Soundwave nodded. As he opened up a bridge, the girls went through it one at a time. Little did they know that Soundwave was changing the coordinates by a few miles, sending each of them to a different location a few miles apart in the middle of the woods. He bridged them to individual sites with a small box nearby. When they found the boxes, inside it would be a flashlight, a bottle of water, and simple instructions reading only one sentence.

''Find the eight pages''

Each location had its own set of pages, and its own obstacles. The pages were hidden extremely well, so it would be very difficult for them to find all of the pages.

And who would play as Slenderman in this revenge prank?

Why, it would be the faceless mech, Soundwave himself! After the idea had struck them, he spent a few minutes redesigning his holoform to look like the creepy, faceless, demonic persona of Slenderman. When he'd activated it, he knew it was successful due to the fact all the other cons took a step back unconsciously. As the girls all got to their separate locations, He smiled under his visor. Now its time to have some fun. Trying to decide which girl to ''stalk'' first, he opened up a bridge to a little ways off from Sarah's location and sent his holoform through...

* * *

Sarah looked around her surroundings, noticing the other girls weren't with her. After freaking out about that for a moment, she also noticed she was in the woods. Alone. At night. That's when she started freaking out. Then, she noticed a little cardboard box. Opening it up, she stashed the contents into her backpack, all except the flashlight it contained. Flipping the flashlight on, she couldn't help but think it only made the darkness worse. Now, all she had to do was find the eight pages. She had the strangest suspicion that this was Soundwave's doing, but she had no idea honestly. And who cares? As long as she and her friends get out safely, she was fine with it.

...

After walking around for half an hour, alternating between using her flashlight and stumbling through the dark, she finally found her first page! It read,

''DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU''

Well, that's not disturbing at all! And then, she heard it. It sounded like either A) cannons going off in the distance, or B) really big drums playing. It was a sound she recognized all to clearly. Even though she knew it was a bad idea to turn around, she did so anyways. She was shocked into an even deeper silence than her muteness, and then she tried to scream, completely forgetting her vocals were useless to her.

And, of course, Soundwave was enjoying himself. As she took off running, he decided to terrorize a different girl, and this time he settled on Megan.

* * *

Megan was doing fairly good. She already had two pages and was approaching her third. That was when she suddenly heard her comm link distort. Stopping for a moment, she looked around her. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and moved on. Grabbing her third pages, it read as follows:

''HELP ME''

She shivered as she read it, then she shivered even more as she felt something behind her. Turning around slowly, she screamed loudly as the faceless horror stared down at her.

* * *

Kiwi made a strangely enthusiastic sound that was a cross between a purr and a giggle. How she managed it she still did not know. She was on her fifth page already, and was wandering around looking for her sixth.

After walking a few minutes or so, she found her sixth page. Then, she heard something walking behind her. Spinning around angrily, she paused, seeing nothing there. Then, she felt something tap her shoulder. Spinning back around, she jumped in fright, then screamed loudly. It echoed for a bit.

* * *

Stella grumbled as she looked around for a page. Finally finding one, she read it out loud.

''CAN'T RUN... who comes up with these pages!?'' she mumbled loudly. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. Not even looking to see what it was, she took off running away from the sound. she continued hearing sounds until she couldn't run anymore. Then, she felt something watching her. Looking behind her, she saw the faceless expressionless visage of the Slenderman. Taking in a really deep breath, she let out a scream worthy of Guinness Book of World Records. It was like a sonic boom it was so loud and high pitched. And boy, did she have a lot of air in those lungs. When she finally stopped, he surrendered. His holoform changed, revealing his usual holoform. It was of an average built man in his middle twenties, dressed in jet black jeans and shoes. His regular holoform also had a black undershirt covered by a dark purple hoody. He had the hood pulled over his head, and it shadowed out his face. Not to mention his long bangs concealed what the hood didn't. Stella was still panicking, then she got a bit mad, then just sad.

''Seriously? You had to get revenge on us for a simple prank? C'mon man! It was just a joke! No reason to shove us in the middle of the woods and cause us near heart attacks!'' she wailed. Soundwave just played a recording of something Airachnid had said to Starscream.

''You are SOOOOOOOO melodramatic!''

She just scowled at him, then she laughed.

''You're such an idiot'' she said jokingly. He shrugged, deciding the girls had had enough torture. As he bridged all the girls to his location, his spark suddenly fluttered wildly as something pinged through an almost nonexistent.

It was a ping!

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Thus concludes chapter 15!**_

_**Also, I've decided on a name for 413, and I think its amazing!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**First off, in the last chapter! In the second to last sentence before the ending of the chapter! (** See as, ''his spark suddenly fluttered wildly as something pinged through an almost nonexistent''**) The word 'bond' was supposed to be directly after nonexistent, but I apparently forgot to type it XD So it was supposed to be '**his spark suddenly fluttered wildly as something pinged through an almost nonexistent bond' **So, I'm glad I caught that XD Hope it didn't make anyone confuzzled...**_

_**Second, HAPPY ( LATE) EASTER!1!**_

_**Or, you know, not Happy Easter, if you don't celebrate it or anything...I guess that would be like, Happy Random Sunday? I dunno.**_

_**Wow this is a REEEEEEEEALY long AN XD**_

_**Prepare to be hit RIGHT IN THE FEELS :D ( Probably not, you're probably just going to be more along the lines of WTFM ((What The Fudge Muffins!?)) for me even saying it XD)**_

_**Either way, this chapter will swap between 413's POV, Soundwave's POV, and the cassetticon's POV- Oh yeah, SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Song To Listen To Until The Main Song Starts: Glimmer of Hope by ****Ivan Torrent ( So BEAUTIFUL **_**(*****_*)**_** )**_

_**Song Briefly Mentioned That Inspired 413's name: Evelyn, Evelyn by Evelyn Evelyn( Yes, I did that on purpose. Strangest name to a band and song ever. I LOVE it XD) **_

_**Main Song: Safe by Westlife **_

_**And thus concludes this entire chapter's worth of Author's Notes XD**_

* * *

413 was lazily browsing the Internet through the iPhone the government had given her. As she scrolled through it, she discovered some interesting things. Interesting such as she discovered the glorious online realms such as Tumblr, DeviantArt, YouTube, and FanFiction **(_We're just going to pretend that Transformers are not fandoms on any of these sites, seeing as that would be crazy and would break the forth wall XD)_** Said realms were quite possibly the most amazing things she'd ever seen, had it not been for the countless amount of what she'd learned was called 'Slash', 'Yaoi', and other crazy things _**( Yes, I know a lot of people are into these things. I'm just not. I'm not bashing it or anything, because sometimes I do run across an occasional pairing that's just so perfect it's hard to NOT yell OTP! It would make me a hypocrite to bash such things XD)**_

Oh well. So far, she'd already joined numerous fandoms in the last few days. Said fandoms being the Creepypasta fandom, the Homestuck fandom, the My Little Pony fandom, and a little bit of Hetalia on the side. Being apart of these fandoms, she often became distraught while witnessing fandom wars.

Anyways, while browsing, she suddenly found a link leading to YouTube...

* * *

Soundwave couldn't believe it! It almost hurt how much excitement was flowing through his veins at the moment! After he'd gotten the girls back to the Nemesis, he'd immediately _pounced _on the monitors, startling the other decepticons nearby. Doing as much as he could, he widened the range input on the Nemesis to pick up any nearby energy signals. And sure enough, it was a few hundred miles away but it was still in range. There were four incredibly small energy signals! Laserbeak trilled excitedly, almost making it impossible to wait to find the coordinates.

* * *

Rumble sighed as the ping Ratbat sent out was unreturned once again. It had been awhile, but they'd finally made it out of the desolate white wasteland and had come to discover there was much more life on this barren planet than they thought. For example: Trees. There were also these strange little black and white striped rodents that smelled really bad and would spray you with some kind of HORRIFIC substance.

Anyways, as they continued walking on their never ending journey it seemed, something crackled through all of their sparks, almost nonexistent. And then, as they continued walking, they were almost blown back by the force of the bond in them reopening.

It was Laserbeak _AND_ Soundwave, responding to their ping over and over and over again!

* * *

413 clicked the link, watching as she was redirected to a video. It had the strangest title, and strangest band name. 'Evelyn, Evelyn by Evelyn Evelyn'. Who names a song after their band, or vice versa? Probably a lot of people actually, but none she knew of. As the song played, she was almost instant to realize that Evelyn was an actual name. It was actually quite pretty, and it sounded so unique.

* * *

Soundwave, in his rush, had accidentally opened a bridge to the coordinates about eight miles off course. It didn't even click in his head that he could FLY the rest of the way to their location, nope. Instead, he RAN the rest of the way. Laserbeak did fly to them though, so she got there much quicker.

* * *

Frenzy almost started crying then and there as he was joyfully crashed into by his long lost cassetticon sibling. Laserbeak fluttered around all of them so happily, and Ravage yowled loudly in joy. Then, they all heard something large and loud crashing around and coming towards them through the woods.

* * *

A pretty name indeed, 413 thought. In fact, it was so pretty I decided I would take it for myself.

* * *

Soundwave accidentally tripped over a fallen log, so he ended up crashing onto the ground inches from his cassettes. They just stared at him for a moment, as he did to them. And then, as Soundwave pulled himself into a cross-legged position, they all rejoiced almost instantly.  
Ravage pounced onto him happily, and Ratbat fluttered wildly around his head. Rumble and Frenzy ran up to him as well, trying to hug him as best as their tiny frames could. And, of course, he embraced them all back.

''We thought...We thought we'd never see you again!'' Frenzy wailed sadly. Rumble mumbled **(AN Hey! That rhymes!) **in agreement.

''As did I... I'm so glad you're all alright'' Soundwave responded, even going so far as to ditch his simple yet monotone voice to replace it with his true voice. Soundwave was instantly reminded of what he used to do when his cassettes were distraught or sad. He used to sing to them, as completely out of character it seemed. But, who honestly cares? It was for his cassettes, for his _family._ As he searched his memory, he suddenly remembered a song he'd heard Sarah listening to one time.

_''Hard to find a way to get through_  
_ It's a tragedy_  
_ Pulling at me like the stars do_  
_ You're like gravity_  
_ Even if the wind blows_  
_ It makes it hard to believe_''

They looked up at him as his voice wavered. They couldn't see his face, so they couldn't see that he was in tears. Taking one of his tentacle-appendage thingies, he unlatched his visor and tossed it aside for a moment. Underneath the visor, his face was not one that would be easily forgotten. He had black stripes on the edges of his faces, and his optics really stood out. One optic had a red pupil with the rest of his eye being cerulean. The other eye had a teal pupil, while the rest of the eye was violet. He smiled at them as he pulled them into a tighter hug.

_''How you gonna love?_  
_ How you gonna feel?_  
_ How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_  
_ And if you lost your way_  
_ I will keep you safe_  
_ We'll open up all the world inside_  
_ I see it come alive tonight_  
_I will keep you safe_'' he sang, gesturing for them to 'Return'. They nodded, returning to their respective positions in his chest. It was at that moment that Laserbeak remembered she was a cassette, so she transformed and took her place with them. Soundwave smiled, picking up his visor and opening up a bridge to the Nemesis. He knew his optics would draw a lot of attention, but he honestly didn't care. They probably wouldn't draw as much attention as his singing.

_''Doesn't even matter to you_  
_To see what I can see_  
_I'm crawling on the floor to reach you_  
_I'm a wreck you see_  
_When you're far from home now_  
_Makes it hard to believe_''

Yup, he was right. One mech even fainted in shock as he heard the slender mech singing. And, of course, there were people staring at his eyes. He walked to his quarters, opening his door to see Sarah sitting in the corner, drawing a picture of a werewolf tearing someone's head. He raised an eyebrow at her, but he never stopped singing. She looked up at him in shock, then smiled retardedly. Signing to him, she tilted her head.

I didn't know you had a voice!

He nodded.

_''So how you gonna love?_  
_How you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_  
_And if you've lost your way_  
_I will keep you safe_  
_We'll open up all your world inside_  
_Till you come alive tonight_  
_I will keep you safe_''

As he sat down on his berth, he beckoned her over. She nodded, scrambling over to him. Then, she noticed Laserbeak wasn't docked on his chest anymore. She tiled her head and pointed while looking at him. He nodded, signaling he knew she wasn't there. She gestured that he'd tell her in a little bit.

''_We all fall down_  
_We all feel down_  
_Cause rainy days and summer highs_  
_The more we pray the more we feel alive'_'

The cassettes were far from being asleep, that's for sure. But they were much calmer now, no longer in hysterics.

_''How you gonna love?_  
_How you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_  
_How you gonna love?_  
_How you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_

_And if you've lost your way_  
_I will keep you safe_  
_We'll open up all your world inside_  
_So you come alive tonight_  
_I will keep you safe_

_I will keep you safe_  
_I will keep you safe_''

As he finished, he looked at Sarah, then smiled. That was when she finally noticed he wasn't wearing his visor. As she stared at his eyes, he almost felt self conscious. That is until she signed to him.

You're eyes are beautiful! They're so interestingly colored!

He smiled, looking off to the side. Then he picked her up and set her on his shoulder. Then he told his cassettes to come out to meet their 'adoptive, organic sibling', as he dubbed her. She shook her head. As the cassettes all released from their spots, they transformed and turned towards him. Soundwave sat her down on the ground, and she almost felt threatened by the way they were looking her over, almost like hungry animals waiting to attack. Lifting her hand, she waved shyly. Laserbeak, noticing her uncomfortableness, fluttered over to her and nuzzled up against her, signaling to the others that she was safe and also signalling she was NOT a toy- or a chew toy. Rumble looked up at Soundwave.

''Do all of the animals on this planet not talk?''

''Actually, she used to talk. She was attacked by another of her kind and he cut her vocal cords. Also, they're not really animals. They are sentient beings'' Soundwave said quickly, noticing Sarah's hurt, offended, and slightly angry look. Rumble looked back at her just to notice she was giving him a smug and still slightly offended look. He stuck his tongue out at her, and her being the most mature of the humans on board, she...repeated the action. Then, she signed to him.

Do you know sign language?

''Ummmm, is she having hand issues?'' Frenzy asked. Well, that answered her question.

''She's speaking sign language. It's a method that their kind came up with to communicate without actually speaking vocally'' Soundwave explained. Frenzy 'oh'ed in understanding. Soundwave suddenly had an idea. He called for the rest of the girls, and they came in shortly after he called them.

''Yeeeees?'' Megan said as she walked in, then she noticed the new cons on board.

''Oh hey! Who are you, what are your names, and what's your favorite colors?'' Megan immediately asked. Rumble looked at her, confusedly before answering.

''Uh, Soundwave's cassettes, Rumble, and blurple'' he said slowly.

''I'm me, name's Megan, and violet'' she responded lazily. Stella waved.

''My name's Stella, what's yours?'' she asked a still slightly confused Frenzy.

''Uh...Frenzy?''

''What, do you not know if that's your name?'' she asked. He shook his head.

''No, I mean, yes. That IS my name. You just confused me slightly'' he explained she nodded, then got an irritated look on her face.

''Dearest Kiwi, are you going to be social for once, or are you going to start trying to make out with that hairbrush?''

She received her answer when said hairbrush almost knocked her out.

''My name is Kiwi. Don't touch my hair, or my clothes, or me, and we won't have a problem''  
she said, STILL brushing her hair. Rumble nodded slowly, then looked up at Soundwave.

''Uh, mind filling us in on what happened while we were MIA?'' he asked. Soundwave nodded, proceeding to tell them the entire story of everything since they left to now.

* * *

413 walked over to Optimus while he was in a not-entirely-busy-but-still-slightly-busy mood.

''Optimus, sir'' she said, gaining his attention. He looked down at her, then he smiled gently.

''Yes?''

''I think...I think I found a name for myself'' she said. He immediately looked a bit more interested.

''From now on, I wish for my name to be...Evelyn. Evelyn Tristis Evelyn being my full name'' she said. He nodded.

''A fine name. I am glad you found a name you like'' he said. She smiled, then yawned. Her left ear flicked lazily, and the tip of her tail twitched. She then proceeded to go to bed.

* * *

_**Ta da! Happy chapter yay!**_

_**Also, the word 'Tristis' means sad and melancholy in Latin, I think. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, I found this music box cover of one of my favorite songs...and the voice...it was perfect...It is how I will now and forevermore imagine Evelyn's voice. It's like, my headcanon Evelyn XD**_

_**So yeah, here you go! A new update revolving around Evelyn now. Wow, I've gotten so used to typing 413 that it's hard transitioning to this new name XD**_

_**Song: Bad Apple Music Box Version by [Lizz]( we're just going to pretend the lyrics aren't part of an actual song and that she came up with them on her own XD)  
**_

* * *

Evelyn was sitting on the top of a nearby mesa, right by the autobot's base. It was still chilly outside, seeing as the sun had yet to rise. Caligo was curled up against her side, purring softly as he slept. She had her tail swept around him, keeping him close. Her left ear twitched as she watched the moon sinking lower and lower into the sky. The stars sparkled like gleaming white diamonds in the sky, and the bright full moon was gradually getting dimmer as the sky got lighter. She shivered as the wind whistled through her long hair, billowing it in all directions. She was out here this early because she had woken up from a brutal nightmare she'd had during the night. It was, once again, about MECH. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she realized that she would always be a freak, doomed to be hidden from the human world, and doomed to be hidden from even her own mind. Then, as a tear slipped down the side of her cheek, she suddenly started trying to put her life into a song, and the words fell from her mouth before she even realized it. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had snuck outside when no one was watching.

_''Ever on and on I continue circling_  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_  
_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
_To tell me who I am, who I was_  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_  
_Till I can't break free, and'_' The sun was now closer to the horizon, and the moon was almost invisible.

_''Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_''

She wondered to herself what would have happened if she hadn't left MECH. Would she be dead? Would anyone care if she died right now?

_''Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_  
_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_  
_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_  
_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_  
_All the people that I see I will never understand_  
_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_  
_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_''

These people, robot or not, they were new to her. She would never truly understand their ways, share their views. It would make her something she wasn't if she did.

_''Ever on and on I continue circling_  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_  
_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
_To tell me who I am, who I was_  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_  
_Till I can't break free, and_''

Sideswipe looked over at Sunstreaker, both in awe and sympathy. It just hadn't quite clicked in their heads how miserable she was.

_''Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_''

She unsheathed her claws, snarling at them, reminding herself of what a freak she was.

_''If I make another move, if I take another step_  
_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_  
_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_  
_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_  
_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_  
_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_  
_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_  
_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black'_' As soon as she finished singing, she became aware of two more presences.

''What do you two want this time? To annoy me, yell in my ears, pretend I'm your pet again?'' she hissed, remembering how just a few days before Sideswipe had tried to lock me in his room and pretend I was his pet human/cat.

They both winced at my harshness.

''We didn't realize you felt so horrible in your mushy little organic body. Is it the weird ears and tail?'' Sideswipe asked. She leaped to her feet, startling Caligo and causing him to hiss out angrily.

''My tail and my ears are none of your concern. If all you can do is belittle me and make it as if I am inferior to your kind simply because of not only my organic-ness, but also because of my ''mutations'', than you should take kindly to the notion of leaving me alone!'' I yelled at them.

''No! That's not what we meant! We really truly are sorry for making you feel bad... We've never been the most mature mechs around, and we tend to let our mouths and actions get the better of our good thinking. We really are sorry for making you fell bad and angry at us'' Sunstreaker said. I paused in my ranting, looking them over for a moment. They truly did seem genuinely sorry about the things they'd done, and they even had guilty looks on their faces. She nodded.

''Okay. But please, PLEASE! Don't let it happen again'' she said calmly, then she went back into the base.

* * *

_**Okay. Let me explain as to why this update is so late: My parents have been having marriage issues and its really been taking a stressful toll on me. I've been secluding myself to my room for hours on end just so I don't have to hear them yelling at each other and, in turn, me. It's just been kind of rough for me lately. But hey, I get out of school next week!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wooohooo! I'm out of school for a whole three and a half months! FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOM! **_

_**I was planning on this being a serious/dramatic chapter, but then I saw a Breakdown X Airachnid vid and I was like, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!OTPOTPOTP! And, ya know, then I found a song shortly after- said song is not going to be used in this update, well, at least not the original XD, and I was like, yup, that's gonna be my next update!**_

_**So here, have this lovely dose of fluff!**_

_**Song: A Thousand Years( Music Box Version) by Christina Perri, redone by JoshuaSaundersMusic ( It's also the song Airachnid is humming in the beginning)  
**_

_**LISTEN TO IT( if you can, that is)! THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT STIR THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF EMOTIONS IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN ON REPEAT!  
**_

* * *

Breakdown was walking at a leisurely pace down the once darkened halls of the Nemesis. As he walked, his mind wandered over towards the part he'd dedicated to Airachnid.

It was hard to believe just how far they'd both come in life, and in their relationship. He'd always admired her, in the way she worked and got things done. It wasn't until Knockout was picking on him one day when he realized how he really felt about her. Of course though, she didn't feel the same way at the time. She honestly could care less if he was dead. In fact, she WANTED him dead. She proved that when she brutally murdered him. He couldn't deny the fact that after she'd brought him back to life and apologized to him, he wanted to strangle the life out of her just so she would know how it felt. He didn't though, he just didn't have the spark to do such a thing. After a few days had passed, he asked her if she wanted to go to a ''Midnight Dancetron'', as the girls called it. He chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered how flustered and nervous she'd acted around him, trying to pretend she had a 'craft project' using a piece of scrap metal. Shortly after, she'd shown up at the party thingy and the talked for a little while. It was actually that night when they both sort of ''hit it off', once again a term the girls had used on them.

After that, they became almost inseparable. Airachnid had slowly worked his deepest secret out of him...

His love for baking. She manipulated that love to every extent she could as well.

Anyways, even though they were sparkmates now and loved each other dearly, he felt as if it just wasn't good enough. He felt as if he needed to do something more to prove how much he loved her. And so, he decided to go talk to the girls, see if they had any clever advice or customs.

Little did he know Airachnid was thinking the same kind of things.

* * *

Airachnid was humming a sweet little song she'd heard Megan listening to. She was looking over herself in a shiny piece of metal that acted as her mirror. Not matter how she looked at herself, she felt unfit. She used not care about things like paint and shininess, but now she does. She doesn't want to disgust Breakdown in the way she acts, and she's constantly afraid that's what she's going to do. So, of course, she decides to do the smart thing.

Seek advice from one of the girls.

* * *

Kiwi blinked widely at Breakdown as he told her how he was feeling and if she knew any ways to prove to Airachnid just how much he loved her.

''Well, traditionally, the man will propose to his love and his love will either say yes or no. If she- or he nowadays**(In all honesty I don't mind gay relationships that much and I've actually seen some really cute couples. Just saying, in case I offended anyone)**- says no, than that means the love either isn't real or the person isn't ready yet. If the person says yes though, they make wedding plans together and then get married''

''What's a...wedding?''

''Oh...Um...A wedding is the ceremony when two people are united together as one. Typically, there are vows shared by each person, linking them for life, and then you put the wedding band on the person's ring finger and then you kiss them. There's also usually a preacher or a justice of the peace or some other person like that. There's also cake. You can't forget the cake''

''Wow, that sound's a lot more special than anything back on cybertron'' he said softly, then looked at her.

''What's a wedding band?''

''A wedding band is a ring that is given to represent that you're married. In my mind, a wedding band symbolizes the loop of wholeness you get after marrying, seeing as you are now connected, and are part of each other and your love will never end. Sort of like how no matter how many times you run your finger along the edge of a circle, the circle never wavers from its true form'' she said calmly.

''That's deep. Do you think it's possible for me to...propose to Airachnid?''

''Only if you have an engagement ring''

''Wow, all these rings!''

They both started laughing at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella and Airachnid had been having a similar conversation.

''Airachnid, look at me'' Stella said after hearing the Airachnid rant about literally the same thing over and over again.

''What?''

''The only way you can prove to him that you love him is to be yourself and include him in whatever you do! You can't constantly worry about how you look or act, because then you wouldn't be the same person he fell in love with in the first place!'' she exclaimed. Airachnid nodded.

''Yeah...yeah you're right...thanks...I needed that''

''No problem! So, do you remember what a proposal is?''

''Yes, it's when...''

* * *

Sarah shook her head at Rumble, moving his arms to help him make the sign for ''Fun''. Ever since the cassettes been reunited with Soundwave, a few more things had changed around the Nemesis. Soundwave had recently began talking again, though what he said was little, and that was few and far between. He also took his visor off occasionally, though only when no one else was around other than herself, the cassettes, or SkyBlue.

Sarah had also taken to teaching Rumble and Frenzy sign language. So far Frenzy knew how to say Duck, Dog, Bear, Friend, and Good. He could also say sentences like 'How are you?' and 'Are you okay?'. Rumble could say Duck, Dog, Cat, Moose, Friend, and now he was learning Fun. He could also say 'How are you?' and 'are you okay?'.

So, overall, everything was going good. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**_Thank you to anyone reading this story, thank you so much. For everything. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update. I also thank everyone who was supportive about my parents. They seem to have worked things out a little, even though my mom says that now the both of them are just going through the motions :/_**


End file.
